Spiteful Homunculus
by Dusky
Summary: There are three new homunculi. Envy, Lust, and Greed must take them on as their apprentices......sort of AU.
1. Apprentices

WOOHOO OK!! here is the first chapter to my story !!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own FMA, if I did there would be alot of changes..like certain people wouldn't have died...

--

"COME BACK HERE YOU STINKEN PALMTREE!!" Greed shouted angrily. The shark toothed homunculus was chasing the older green haired one around Dante's mansion.

"HAHA, not a chance, come and get me if you can" Envy yelled over his shoulder while laughing like a maniac.

Why was Greed chasing Envy you ask? Well it might have had something to do with why his hair was currently pink.

" The pink haired look fits you nicely Greed" Envy commented, snickering evilly.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Greed screeched with rage. Greed eventually chased Envy into a large room, it was the living room, the biggest in the mansion (and probably the world).

"HA, I have you now" Greed said triumphantly.

"Oh really" Envy replied with a smirk. The shapeshifter turned and charged , ready to attack, Greed got into a fighting stance preparing for him.

"Cut it out you two" Lust said as she entered the room followed by Gluttony. "Honestly, you guys have been nothing but trouble since Greed decided to come back to our side" she said looking disapprovingly at the two older male homunculi.

"Grrr well its not my fault, look at what that stupid palmtree did to my hair" Greed replied while anime tears fell down his face. Envy was rolling on the floor laughing his head off, while Lust simply rolled her eyes.

"Lust I'm hungry" Gluttony whined, as he tugged on the hem of her dress.

"Not now Gluttony, we will get you something to eat later." she said patting the short fat man on the head.

"aww Ok" he said as he hung his head with disappointment.

"Anyway, Dante says for all three of us to go to the meeting room, she says it is important." Lust said to Envy and Greed. "And Greed" she added

"Ya" he answered.

"Wash that stuff out of your hair"

"sigh...Fine." He said as he walked off grumbling, he shot a glare at Envy who just shrugged and smirked in reply.

"So...What does master want us for, we gonna kill someone?" Envy asked.

"Not sure, but she said something about new homunculi and... apprentices. "Lust replied.

"Apprentices?" Envy asked arching an eyebrow. The female homunculus nodded as Envy followed her into the meeting room.

--

Well here is the first chapter , hope you enjoyed it. The new homunculi will be introduced in the next chapter.


	2. Spite

(Envy's POV)

I followed Lust into the meeting room, and soon Greed came after us. Darn, looks like he got the pink dye out, I was kinda hoping it would be permanent hehe..oh well.

Dante came up and greeted us." I see you have finally decided to show up." she said.

"Ya, what did you call us for?" I asked as I looked around the room and noticed three teenage looking kids lined up against a wall, one boy and two girls, I assumed they where the new homunculi.

"Well as you can see, we have three new homunculi with us and I want you, Lust and Greed to take them as your apprentices'" she replied motioning over to the brats.

The first ,a boy, had short spiky blue hair and onyx colored eyes. He wore a black tank top, studded wristbands, baggy black pants with a chain hanging out of his pocket, and boots with metal tips. His ouroboros tatto was on his had the same toothy grin and idiotic look as Greed, I already decided that I hated him.

Dante placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "This is Deciet, he will be your apprentice ,Greed." she said.

"Awww, I was hoping it would be one of the girls..." He whined in disappointment.

"No, I don't trust you with girls." Dante replied firmly.

Then Dante placed a hand on the first girls shoulder. She had pink hair that went a little passed her shoulders and slightly covered one eye, her eyes where a pinkish purple. She wore a blue tub top, gloves like mine, a skirt that went a little passed her knees and sandals. Her ouroboros was on the left side of her neck.

"This is Vanity, and she is to be Lust's apprentice." she said.

Vanity gave a sickenly sweet smile that nearly made me gag, I did not like her either.

" Hello Vanity." Lust greeted with a smile "I think we will get along just fine." she added. I rolled my eyes with a scowl witch was soon replaced with a smirk as my eyes fell upon the last brat.

She had inky jet black hair pulled back into a long pony tail that went about a foot past her waist, a long bang extended past her forehead, her eyes were a bright emerald green and the pupils were slitted like a normal homunculi's. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a hood and gloves kinda like mine and Vanity's, only they were cut off at the finger tips, she had on something like a skort but the skirt part went about a foot past her knees and the pants/shorts just covered the knees. On the front of her skirt was the yin yang symbol, and finally her shoes were black sandels (like what they wear on Naruto) Her ouroboros was on her left arm below her. The thing that drew me to her the most was the defiant and _spitefull_ look in her eyes.

"And finally, this is Spite, Envy she is now your apprentice." Dante said. She attempted to put her hand on the girls shoulder, but Spite swatted it away without even looking up, as she continued to glare at anyone who looked at her.I smirked again and walked over to the brat and squatted in front of her so I was at eye level with her (she was sitting on the floor).

"I like her, she has good eyes." I said grinning at the girl. Spite just stuck her toung out at me, still holding that angry glare. "Hey hey, watch it before someone grabs that thing." I said smirking. She slipped her toung back in her mouth and looked away (still glaring) with a light blush.

I stood up and faced Dante. "So what exactly can these brats do?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

She just smiled. " Well, why don't we let them tell you." she replied.

The boy, Deciet, flashed a toothy grin. "I can create illusions." he said puffing his chest out with pride.

Greed whistled. "I guess that's why you are called Deciet, not bad kiddo." he exclaimed with a grin. This only made the little brat's ego bigger.

_"Big deal "_I thought. Then it was Vanity's turn. She smiled and held out her hand, her fingernails began to glow hot pink and then they shot out like darts, sticking into the wall behind us.

_"Just like Lust._" I thought, only, instead of lances they were little darts.

"I can make my nails poison at the tips, or not depending if I want the person poisoned." She said.

"Interesting." Lust commented with a smile.

My apprentice looked as if she were completly bored (which did not surprise me, I was bored too.).

"Spite, it's your turn." Dante told her. The girl just looked away, complety ignoring her. Dante frowned.

"Spite, do as you are told." she ordered.

"Feh..Whatever." The spiteful girl responded.

_"Heh, So the little imp CAN speak.."_ I thought, for a minute I was begining to think she was mute.

Spite got up and closed her eyes, then her whole body turned black like a shadow. She then sunk into the ground and disappeared within the other shadows.

"What the.... Where did she go!" Greed exclaimed in surprise, looking all around the room for her.

Dante smirked as a shadow creeped its way over to Greed .

"Right here." Spite's voice echoed throughout the room.

'HUH?" Greed looked around in confusion then suddenly a shadowy hand reached up and grabbed his head then brought it down slamming him into the floor.

Greed (who had not realized what was going on in time to activate his shield) yelped in pain.

The shadow then rose up out of the floor, and soon Spite was standing over Greed, as the pathetic excuse for a homunculus was rolling on the floor holding his injured head. She smirked as she watched him writhe in pain. I started busting up laughing. Ok...I decided, I REALLY liked her, I was going to enjoy teaching this young homunculus.

----------------------End of chapter two---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is the 2nd chapter, I tried to make it longer than the first. Ya I know, I like torturing Greed, I hope you liked it , message me if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, but be nice, this IS my first story after all lol.


	3. Roommate

CHAPTER THREE!! WOOHOO!! XD

**Disclaimer:** Spite: Dusky does not own FMA.

--

Spite, Deceit and Vanity were walking down the hall, Dante had told them where their rooms were and dismissed them so she could talk privately to the older homunculi.

Vanity was chatting away while Deceit, with his hands shoved in his pockets, listened to her ramblings with a grin.

Spite had her arms crossed and was looking straight ahead with her usual glare.

"So, aren't our new teachers, like, totally awesome, although that green haired guy freaked me out, but stil-Spite are you listening?" she asked as she looked over at the short-tempered girl.

"Forget it Vanity, little miss sunshine ain't ever gonna talk." Deceit answered.

Spite shot him an irritated scowl. "Shutup, you annoying little rat." she snapped.

"IT SPEAKS!!" Deceit exclaimed with fake shock on his face.

Spite growled and attempted to swipe at him.

"Calm down Grumpy, you should take a happy pill." Vanity suggested cheerfully.

Spite grimaced at her overly perkiness. " I will NEVER take anything called a "happy pill", I just don't see why we should have to listen to that witch, and why do we absolutely HAVE to have teachers anyway? I hate them all.." she said bitterly.

"You hate everyone, Spite." The pink haired homunculus replied with a giggle.

"Ya, you need to chill out." Deceit added.

"Hn, whatever.." Spite muttered in reply.

The three young homunculi soon came near a door that was supposed to be Deceit's room.

"Dante said I had a roommate, wonder what he's like..' he mused. He reached for the door handle and opened it.

"Hi." A little boy that looked about ten suddenly popped out of nowhere...hanging upside down in front of the door.

"Auughhh!" Deceit fell backwards in surprise, Vanity screeched and hid behind Spite.

_"Wimps"_ Spite thought to herself. She had a bored expression as she looked at the boy.

"Are you here to play with me?" The kid asked.

"Wh-who are you?" Deceit asked as he pointed at the mysterious little boy.

The boy landed on the floor and then stood up and cocked his head to one side. "My names Wrath, are you the new homunculi?" Wrath asked as he inspected the newcomers.

"Umm Ya." Vanity answered.

"Cool!! Now I have someone to play with." He exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Err sure kid." Deceit said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "So, I guess your my roommate, right?" he asked as he looked down at Wrath.

The purple-eyed homunculus nodded his head. "Yup, so are you gonna play with me or not?" He asked.

"Uhh maybe later kid." The older boy said as he looked around the room.

"Well Vanity and I are gonna go check out our room, you boys have fun." Spite said as she grabbed Vanity's arm and dragged her down the hall.

"H-hey, your not gonna leave me alone with this brat are you?!" Deceit yelled after her.

Spite, who either didn't hear or just ignored him all together, continued on down the hall.

"Umm See you later Deceit!!" Vanity called over her shoulder.

Deceit sighed "Ya, later." he said.

"Come on I'll show you around." Wrath said as he grabbed Deceits arm.

"Sure." He answered.

-

Meanwhile, Envy, Lust and Greed where in the meeting room talking to Dante.

"So how come we have to have apprentices?" Greed asked, still holding his head in pain.

"Because, Pride and Sloth are to busy and it would probably give away their identities, Wrath is to young for the responsibility, and Gluttony probably wouldn't be able to teach them anything besides how to eat." Dante answered.

Gluttony just stared blankly.

"So, exactly what are we to teach them?" Lust asked with curiosity.

Dante smiled "Why, how to be perfect homunculi, of course. They will come in handy when the time comes. And besides..they are new here, they need teachers to..show them how things are run." She replied with a smirk.

"True, but why didn't we do this with Wrath, I mean..he IS younger than them and very naïve." Envy asked.

"Because at the time we got Wrath he was one child, it was easy to teach him our ways without giving him a teacher, and Sloth takes care of him when she is not busy with military work, so it isn't a problem." Dante answered.

"I see, so now that there are three you need us to take them and teach them individually." he said.

"Exactly." She replied.

"Allright, don't worry we will teach the brats, just keep that little monster away from me." Greed said while glaring at Envy. "She is like a mini version of the palmtree." He whined as he rubbed his aching head.

Envy snickered "Heh she DOES have a bit of an attitude, doesn't she?" He replied with a grin.

"Yes, and I expect you to teach her some respect while your at it, that is why I made her YOUR apprentice Envy, I knew you would be the only one who could handle her." Dante said as she frowned.

Envy smirked "Don't you worry, I'll whip her into shape." He replied as he walked out of the room.

--End of Chapter Three--

Woohoo Wrathy!! I would be kind of scared to have Envy as a teacher O.O He is very ruthless...well I will post chapter 4 soon ) comments are appreciated.


	4. New Home

Ok here is chapter 4 I am gonna post 5 right after this then take a break XP

**Disclaimer: **Deciet: Dusky does not own FMA... except me Vanity and Sunshine..Spite:Hey!! I heard that!!

--

"WOW!!" Vanity exclaimed, as she looked around the big room. It was huge, there were two very large beds on either side of the room, and a big chandler hanging from the ceiling. It had big windows, a big rug, and the largest walk in closet the girls had ever seen. Basically, everything about the room, and the entire mansion itself, was BIG."I could get used to this." Vanity said as she walked over to the large closet. Spite looked around dully, she was not as impressed, in fact she thought the room was kind of over the top. _"This room is kind of big if you ask me...that Dante, what is she trying to prove anyhow?" _the girl thought as she explored the room. The moment she met her, Spite did not like Dante. The woman had an air about her that made the young homunculus uneasy. _"She must think she is queen of the world or something.."_ Spite wrinkled her nose in disgust. Just thinking of the old hag made her insides churn. "Sis!!" Vanity called her over from the walk in closet. Spite walked into the closet to see her "sister" trying on different cloths. The closet was full of dresses, frilly dresses that one would wear to a ball. Spite gagged as she picked up a very pink and frilly dress, holding it up away from her as if it were contaminated. "You have GOT to be kidding me." she said, clearly not happy with the contents of the closet. "Oh, don't be that way." Vanity replied. "Does this make me look fat?" She asked as she posed in front of the large mirror set up at the end of the closet. She was wearing a light purple dress with alot of frills. Spite gave her an awkward look. "Ummm...no?" she replied carefully. She walked out of the closet and sat on one of the beds, staring out the window with a look of boredom on her face. _"At least she isn't glaring."_ Vanity thought as she tried on some more dresses. When she was done she came out with her normal cloths on and started exploring the rest of the room." I can't believe we get this room all to ourselves!!" she said happily. Spite just rolled her eyes "If they think this will impress me then they can forget it." She replied hatefully. "You don't appreciate anything, do you sis?" Vanity asked as she looked over at the other girl. Spite snorted in response. "I won't be won over by material wealth." she stated flatly. Vanity shrugged and continued to walk around the room, inspecting everything with a look of wonder. Suddenly the door burst open, and Envy came strolling in. "Hello ladies." he greeted with a smirk. "Doors were meant for knocking." Spite commented, annoyed with her teachers rude entrance. Envy just gave her a smug smirk. "And my fist was meant for knocking them down." he answered. Spite glared at him. "Leave." she hissed. "You are in no position to be making commands." Envy retorted, crossing his arms. "Did you need something, sir." Vanity quickly asked before Spite could get herself into anymore trouble. Envy grinned "Why yes, as a matter of fact I do." he replied. "Vanity, you are to meet Lust in the living room. Spite, you come with me." he ordered. Spite just continued to glare defiantly at him with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Thats an order." the green haired homunculus snarled. _"Geez, did Dante have to kidnap or bribe her to get her to come here?" _he thought. It sure didn't seem as if the girl wanted to be here. Spite sighed, then obediently followed him out of the room. _"Creep."_ she thought as they walked down the hall.

--End of Chapter Four--

And there is chapter 4 .DUDE!! I want a walk in closet.XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Laters.


	5. Training

CHAPTER 5 ZOMG!! XD

**Disclaimer: **Vanity: Dusky does not own FMA, she does however own me, Spite, and Deceit.

--

Envy led Spite outside, somewhere into the forest. Spite looked around wondering why he brought her here. Soon they stopped at a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Ok, lets get one thing straight, I am in charge of you from now on so you are to obey my commands, no questions asked." Envy commanded as he turned to look at his young subordinate. Spite gave him a hateful look and retorted "Why should I listen to a freakish palmtree like yo-" she was cut off as Envy suddenly backhanded her across the face. He then kneed her in the gut. Spite crumpled to the ground holding her stomach, and gasping in pain and shock. Envy bent down and grabbed her ponytail, holding her up so that she was at eye level with him. "What was that? Do you have any idea who you are talking to, girl?" He snarled. "Now..from now on you are to refer to me as sensei (teacher)... or master, whichever you prefer." he said as he smirked darkly at her. Spite winced in pain and nodded. "Ya..I get it.." she replied. Envy glared at her. "What? Say that again, I didn't quite catch it." he commanded. The girl flinched and responded "Yes..master." she said reluctantly. Envy grinned, satisfied with her response. "That's better." he let go of her hair, causing her to drop to the ground. He walked over to the middle of the clearing and motioned for Spite to follow. The young homunculus got up and walked over to her teacher, limping slightly."Allright, what you did back at the meeting room was impressive, but..lets see what you are really capable of" Envy said with a smirk. Spite looked warily at him. "Ok, where do we start?" she asked. Envy got into a fighting stance. "We will start off with a simple spar, come at me and show me what you got." he replied as a wicked grin spread across his face. Spite hesitated before getting into a fighting stance herself. She switched over into her shadow form and charged at her teacher. Envy sidestepped and tripped her. She fell over and melted into the ground, blending in with all of the other shadows. For a minute Envy couldn't see her, then he heard something behind him and smirked, ready for an attack. Spite appeared behind him still in shadow form and began to charge again. Envy whirled around to defend himself, but Spite suddenly began to change form. Now instead of the girl, a shadowy bull was now charging at Envy. The green haired homunculus widened his eyes in surprise and leaped back. He jumped in the air doing a backflip and landed in a tree branch. Spite shifted back into her normal form looking up at him. Envy grinned and whistled "Ah, so you can change form when you are a shadow eh? Hehe I see..when you are in that shadow form, not only can you control shadows and become one with them, but you can also shapeshift like me." he chuckled in amusement."Well, this is going to be interesting." he thought as he looked down at the girl. He jumped down from the tree and charged at Spite . They spared for about two hours, before Envy said it was time to stop. Spite lay sprawled out on the ground, completely out of breath. She was covered in sweat and dirt from all the sparing. There were a few bruises and scrapes on her but they were already healing, if she weren't a homunculus she would probably have needed medical attention by now. Envy however, didn't have a scratch on him, and he didn't look a bit tired. "That's all for today, not bad Ice Queen, not bad at all." he commented as he grinned at her. Spite glared at him, not happy with the new nickname, and stuck her toung out. Before she realized what was going on, Envy's hand shot out and grabbed her toung, pulling her towards him slightly. Spite's eyes widened in shock "Wab are you doing?!" she asked, completely dumbfounded. Envy smirked at her "I told you someone was gonna grab that thing." he replied. "Leb go!!" Spite shouted angrily. Envy just sneered at her, and pulled her closer. "I suggest you watch it, girl. Dante made you my apprentice for a reason, she expects me to beat some respect into you. "he warned in an icy tone. He let go of her toung and she began to spit on the ground in disgust. She looked up at him with an annoyed look. "Hey, don't give me that look...it's not my fault you have such a bad attitude." he said with shrug. Envy turned so that his back was facing Spite and placed his hands on his hips." You better go back to the mansion and wash up...your filthy." he suggested as he looked back at her with a mocking grin. _"And I wonder why? Simple spar...ya right." _Spite thought as she rubbed some dirt off her cheek with her arm. Envy began to walk off in another direction. "Umm Sensei? Where are you going?" Spite asked as she looked at her teacher in confusion. "I have things I have to take care of." he responded with a shrug. "Anyway, it isn't any business of your's. I'll see you back at the mansion. " He said with a wave. Spite watched him as he walked off then turned towards the mansion and left the clearing_." I have a weird teacher."_ she thought, as she made her way over to the large mansion.

Vanity was sitting on her bed with an mp3 player. She was cheerfully humming along with the music. Spite opened the door and entered the room looking worn out. "SIS!" Vanity exclaimed happily as she set the mp3 on the bed and rushed over to her "sister". She ran over and hugged Spite then pulled away "WOW, did you guys roll in a dirt pile or something?" she asked as she looked the other girl up and down. "No." Spite answered "That baka just used me as a football." she joked dryly. The pink haired homunculus giggled in response. "Is he that bad?" she asked. "No, he's worse." Spite answered with a scowl "And he expects me to call him master." she huffed angrily. Vanity blinked "He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked with concern .Spite shook her head. "No, don't worry about me, he can't hurt me to badly, we are homunculi after all." she replied. "So, how did it go with Lust? Is she any better than the palmtree?" she asked. Vanity giggled again "No, she is alot of fun, we talked for a bit and she took me shopping, she says we should get to know each other first before we start training." she answered cheerfully. "Lucky you.." Spite muttered. Vanity patted her on the shoulder "Don't worry, I am sure Envy is not THAT bad once you get to know him." she said in an attempt to comfort her friend. "Suuuure he is." Spite said as she rolled her eyes. She sighed "I'm gonna go take a shower." she mumbled as she walked off to the bathroom. (They have one in their room by the way)

--End of Chapter Five--

Wooo hoooo XD I completed another chappy!! Envy is a pretty rough teacher eh? O.O anyway I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be up as soon as I can edit it. ;P


	6. Wrath the Trouble Maker

CHAPTER 6!! XD

**Disclaimer:** Wrath: Dusky does not own FMA!!

--

The first thing Spite was aware of when she woke up that morning, was the sudden weight on her stomach. _"Huh? What the..." _she thought as she slowly began to open her eyes. She was surprised to see Wrath sitting cross-legged on her stomach, watching her. "YAY!! Your awake!" he exlaimed happily. Spite lifted her head to look at him. "Uuuhhh, How long have you been sitting there?" she asked groggily. Wrath grinned widely. "For three hours, man, you sure are a deep sleeper." he replied. Spite's eyes widened with surprise. "You've been there THAT long? What are you doing anyway?" she asked with a frown. "I was waiting for you to wake up. I'm bored and want someone to play with." Wrath answered as he gave her his wide toothy grin. Spite rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Why me though? Isn't Deceit your roommate?" she commented, annoyed with the younger homunculus. The fact that he had been sitting on her stomach for THREE WHOLE HOURS, waiting for her to wake up, freaked her out a little. Wrath frowned "Ya, but he is stupid and he snores don't wanna play with him." he replied. Spite sighed "Then what about Vanity?" _"She is alot better with kids than I am anyway..not to mention she is kinder.." _she thought to herself in annoyance. Wrath had a look of horror on his face. "N-no, I hung out with her yesterday and, she put my hair up in ribbons and talked my ears off, IT WAS HORRIBLE!!" he cried. "Besides I wanna play with YOU!" he added with a grin. Apparently the boy had singled Spite out as his favorite among the newcomers. The dark haired girl sighed again "Geez, what a pain.." "Fine, but first get off of me. " she said as she gently pushed him off. "YAY!!" Wrath jumped off the bed just as Vanity began to wake up. "Huh? Wha?" she said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Oh, mornin guys." she greeted with a wave, but she stopped in mid wave and dropped her hand. She was sitting up, but did not appear awake. Wrath jumped on to the foot of her bed and crawled over to her, poking her forehead. He looked over at Spite and blinked. "She's still asleep." he exclaimed. "Umm, Just leave her." Spite responded as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "You wait here while I get dressed." she said. Wrath waited for awhile but then got bored, he was, after all, still a child and had a VERY short attention span. He looked around the room and spotted a mouse, then glanced over at Vanity, who was still asleep in her sitting up position, and got a wicked grin. "Payback time." he snickered evilly. Wrath zipped over and caught the poor rodent easily with his super quick agility. He tiptoed quietly over to his unsuspecting victim and held the mouse out in front of him. "Hehe Ok little guy, you know what to do." he said with an evil smile. The boy reached out and pulled back the collar of Vanity's nightshirt. Then he put the mouse into her shirt and leaped back placing his hands behind his back and putting on a look of innocence. Vanity's eyes snapped open with surprise. She let out a shriek of terror. "AHHHHHHHH GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed and began running around the room, trying to get the mouse out of her shirt. Spite ran out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" she asked. "EWW EWWW EWWWW!! SPITE, THERES SOMETHING IN MY SHIRT AND IT'S FURRY AND IT'S GROSS!!" GET IT OUT!!" the pink haired girl screeched. Spite ran over to Vanity and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Be still!" she commanded. She reached into the back of Vanity's shirt and grabbed the mouse by the tail, pulled it out, and held it out in front of her. Vanity's eyes widened. "THAT was what was in my shirt? GROSS!!" she yelled in disgust. "EWW, I am gonna take a shower!" she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Spite walked over to a window and opened it letting the mouse go. "Go on, you have caused enough trouble." she said, then shut the window. She turned and placed her hands on her hips, looking at Wrath accusingly, who was rolling on the floor in laughter. "I don't suppose this had something to do with you?" she asked. "I was just waking her up." Wrath replied, innocently. Spite sighed "Boys.." she muttered under her breath. Wrath went up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, you said you would play with me." he said as he began pulling her out the door._ "Joy."_ she thought with a look of annoyance. They walked down the hall and came across Envy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, and Deceit. "We heard screaming, did somebody die?" Envy asked with a..disturbing grin. "Ya, what happened?" Lust asked as she crossed her arms. "The runt here thought it would be funny to put a mouse in Vanity's shirt while she was sleeping." Spite answered pointing at said runt. Greed and Deceit began busting up laughing, while Envy smirked. "Aww man, and we missed the whole thing?" Deceit asked with disappointment. Lust shot them a look. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?" she asked Wrath in a scolding tone. Wrath looked at her and shrugged nervously "ehehe"

--End of Chapter Six--

Hehe Wrath is a little troublemaker. Looks like he has already become attached to Spite. I will have the next chapter up really soon ;)


	7. Spite's Smile

WOOHOOO CHAPTER 7!! ONLY 3 MORE THEN I CAN START NEW CHAPTERS!!

**Disclaimer: **Envy: Dusky owns nothing except Spite, Vanity, and Deciet.

--

After Wrath had received a scolding from Lust, he dragged Spite outside of the mansion into the forest. "What a grouch, can't Lust take a joke?" Wrath asked with a pout. Spite smirked, "Well...You DID play a mean trick on her student." she replied. The younger homunculus huffed "Ya, but it didn't hurt anybody, and it's not my fault if Vanity is a sissy." he said. "True." Spite agreed with a shrug. Suddenly the boy brightened as if nothing had happened "Hey, lets play hide and go seek!" he suggested as he jumped in front of Spite with a wide grin. Spite just stood there and inspected her nails with a bored expression "Why would I play a childish game like that?" she retorted. Wrath pouted "But you PROMISED!!" he whined. "Whatever.." Spite answered dryly. Wrath frowned "Don't you EVER smile, or try to have fun?" he asked. Spite looked down at him with a glare. "No." she replied firmly. "Why not?" the young boy asked. "Never had a reason to...I don't see the point in "fun", we are homunculi, creatures without souls. We are the mistakes of foolish, stupid alchemists." she said bitterly. Wrath frowned again "So what? That doesn't mean we can't have lives to live and be happy about." he grinned "Just you wait, by the end of the day, I am gonna make you smile." he said pointing at her with a determined look on his face. Spite smirked with amusement "Ya...you do that, kid." she replied as she ruffled his hair. Wrath grabbed her hand "Play with me, pleeeaaaassseee?" he pleaded giving her big puppy dog eyes. Spite twitched _"Gaahhhh! So cute!! Why does this always happen to me?" _she thought. "Sigh...Fine." she finally agreed. "YAY!!" Wrath jumped up and down in happiness. Spite twitched again _"Geez..Does this kid have A.D.D. or something?"_ she thought with annoyance. Wrath ran in circles around her "WOOO HOOO!! WE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!" he yelled with excitement. "Hey hey, calm down kid." Spite commanded as she grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. He continued to bounce up and down as she held his shoulder. _"Yep...definitely A.D.D.."_ she thought as she sweatdropped. "Ok, you be it and I will hide." Wrath said as he ran off into the forest. "H-hey!!" Spite exclaimed. "COUNT TO 100 THEN COME AND FIND ME!!" Wrath yelled over his shoulder. Spite sighed "What a pain.." she mumbled to herself. She leaned against a tree and began to count. When she was done counting she leaped off into the forest to find the hyper little boy. Spite walked down the trail looking around for Wrath_. "Ok..if I were a hyper psychopathic little boy with A.D.D...where would I hide?"_ she heard rustling in a nearby bush and smirked. _"Gotcha_." she turned into her shadow form and disappeared into the ground. The shadowy girl traveled through the shadows and appeared behind the young boy. "FOUND YOU!!" she grabbed him and began to tickle him. "AhHHHAHAHAHA S-stop I'm...b-begging you!! STOP!! HAHAHAHA!!" Wrath squirmed and laughed uncontrollably as he tried to escape her grip. He managed to wiggle free and rolled on the ground, giggling. Spite smirked "Your it." she said as she tapped him on the forehead. "Allright, you go hide and I will count." he replied. Spite leaped off to find a place to hide. She ran through the forest and ran behind a tree to rest. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!" she heard Wrath call out. Spite stopped resting and began to run through the forest again. "WHERE ARE YOU SPITE!!" Wrath called out in a sing song voice. _"Ha, as if I would tell you."_ she thought with a smirk. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground as Wrath jumped at her from a tree branch. "Gahhh!!" she fell and her face met with Mr.Ground. "Ouch" Spite said, although she didn't sound as if she was in pain. "I found you, I found you!!" Wrath cheered. Spite sat up and looked over at him. "Yup, you found me." she replied. "That was fun, Sis!!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around her in a big hug. Spite tensed up awkwardly and patted him on the head. Vanity was the only other person who had ever hugged her or called her sis and she had never felt comfortable with being hugged. _"Why me huh?"_ she thought with a sigh. "Ummm kid, you can let go now." she said uncomfortably. Wrath let go of her and looked at her with a smile. "Admit it, you had fun." he said as he crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. Spite shrugged in response "Maybe.." she replied as she smiled a real genuine smile. It was the first time she had smiled in a LOOONNGG time. Wrath grinned widely "YOU JUST SMILED!! SEE, I TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE YOU SMILE!!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged her again. Spite looked down at him "Ya...ya, you did." she replied as she ruffled his hair.

--End of Chapter Seven--

Aww I think this is my favorite chapter so far :3 Wrath is adorable X3


	8. Wrath's Acomplishment

CHAPTER 8!! Only one more till I will actually make the newest chapters!! WOOHOO!! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, I only own Spite, Vanity, and Deceit

--

Spite and Wrath returned to the mansion later that afternoon. Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Deceit, and Vanity were sitting in the living room talking. Wrath ran in the middle of the room "I got Spite to smile!!" he proclaimed proudly. Everyone looked at him with their jaws dropped and eyes as wide as saucers. Deceit ran over to a window and looked outside. "What are ya doing Champ?" Greed asked. Deceit looked over at Spite, then at his teacher. "I was looking for the flying pigs." he replied. "Har har, you're sooooo funny loser." Spite said with a sarcastic look on her face. Vanity got up and walked over to Wrath "YOU!! I heard you were the one who put that disgusting creature in my shirt." she said, pointing at him accusingly. Wrath stuck his toung out at her "Serves you right, Airhead." he retorted. Vanity scowled at him "What makes you think I am an airhead, I am very inter-intely-INTELLIGENT!!" she huffed. Wrath rolled his eyes "I rest my case.." he said. Deceit grinned "What I wanna know is, how did ya get Spite," The Queen of Mean" to SMILE?" he exclaimed. Spite glared at him. "Whether or not I smile is none of your business." she snapped. "Knock it off you two!" Lust scolded _"ugh, they are just like Greed and Envy.."_ she thought as she rubbed her forehead. "Heh, well if we are done here, Spite and I have training to do." Envy said as he got up and walked over to Spite. Lust nodded "Vanity and I also have training to start, come along Vanity, Wrath, Sloth should be here any minute so you wait for her." she said. A wide grin spread on Wrath's face "YAY!! I get to see mommy!!" he yelled cheerfully. "Ok Champ you and I also got work to do." Greed said to Deceit. "Right!" Deceit replied and they walked out of the room. "Come on Ice Queen." Envy ordered as he walked out the door with Spite following him obediently.

As they walked down the path Envy looked over at Spite. "hehe so you ACTUALLY smiled for that brat." he said smirking at her. "Shutup." she snapped irritably. "That's no way to speak to your master now is it?" the green haired homunculus mocked. Spite glared at him hatefully. "Watch it." he growled, glaring right back. Spite sighed "Forgive me...master, I was out of line." she apologized looking at the ground. Envy smirked "That's better...now what did the brat do to make you smile hmm?" he asked mischievously. "...We played a game of hide and go seek.." Spite responded. Envy stopped and Spite almost bumped into him. He turned and looked at her. "YOU played hide and go seek? Heh..I didn't take you for the type to play such childish games." he said with a mocking smirk. "Well, he kept on insisting and...I couldn't say no." she answered, finding the ground to be very interesting. Envy began laughing, he found all of this quite amusing to say the least. "It's not funny, how am I supposed to turn down a persistent psycho kid with A.D.D." she demanded putting her hands on her hips. Envy shrugged with a smirk "Hey hey, I know how you feel. The brat is manipulative, he never gives up until he gets his way. You have no idea how many times I had to tell him bedtime stories just to get him off my back.." he replied. Spite snorted "I have a feeling that you're responsible for his manipulative attitude.." Envy just chuckled and continued walking with Spite following not far behind.

--

Whew….ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO EDIT AND POST XD I will have chapter 8 up tonight as soon as I finish editing it ;)


	9. Plotting

WOOOT!! CHAPTER 9 UP!! X3 After this I can start the new chapters :P

**Disclaimer:** I think you know by now that I own nothing except Spite. Vanity, and Deceit.

--

Spite fell to the ground gasping for breath, Envy had just made her run ten miles straight without any rest. "Sensei, I'm tired, can we stop now?" she whined. Envy studied her for a moment "Feh, fine that's enough for today." he replied. "What was the point of this again?" Spite asked with annoyance as she continued to gasp for breath. The older homunculus snorted in response "You need to learn to endure, if you can't run nonstop without rest then you are not worth my time." he said flatly. Spite only nodded, to tired to complain or even glare at him. Envy turned his back on her and began to walk off. "Go back to the mansion and rest." he ordered "Meet me here in the morning at 7:30 sharp, if you're late you will be severally punished." "Yes sir.." Spite answered. Envy nodded to her then walked off. Spite waited until he was gone and then stuck her toung out in the direction he went. _"Jerk."_ she thought bitterly .She got up and dusted herself off, then walked off to the mansion.

As Spite walked through the door she was suddenly tackled to the ground. "SIS!!" Wrath yelled as he gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Hey Wrath." she greeted, ruffling his hair. "Was Envy hard on you? Cause I will beat him up if he was." the boy said with a glare. Spite smirked "Riiight, no all he did was make me run a few miles." she replied as she got up. She highly doubted that Wrath was capable of beating Envy up. Wrath smiled "Really? How many? Aren't you tired?" he asked with curiosity. "Hey hey. one question at once." Spite said patting him on the head. "He made me run ten miles without any rest." she said. Wrath's eyes widened "Wow, you must be tired...but not to tired to play with me I hope." he said with pleading eyes. Spite chuckled "Sure, I'll play with you for awhile." she agreed as she ruffled his hair again. "HURRAY!!" Wrath cheered happily. He grabbed her hand and led her through the mansion. "So, what should we play today." the young homunculus mused. As he came around the corner he ran into Deceit. "Hey watch it you brat." Deceit snapped angrily. Wrath rolled his eyes "Sorry." he muttered. Deceit snorted "Hey Sunshine keep that little brat out of trouble." he said as he walked off. Spite glared at him but then got an evil look in her eyes "I have an idea." she said as she leaned downed and whispered in Wrath's ear. His face lit up with a wide smile and he nodded. They continued to walk down the hall as they talked about their evil plan.

--

CLIFFY!! XD MWAHAHA!! XP Yes I know, I am evil ;) Anyway I will be gone until next week on a camping trip and when I get back I will start typing the new chapters. WOOOHOOO I AM FINALLY DONE EDITING!! XD


	10. The Awesome Evil Prank of Doom!

HIYA PEOPLE!! XD I am baaaack X3 ok sorry this took so long…..I had a camping trip then my dad

And step mom had a cruise to go on…..…….well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter XP

**Disclaimer:** Of course I do not own FMA, you must have invisible tomatoes in your ears if you think I do O.o

--

"Hey Deceit!" Vanity called as she rushed down the hall to her friend. Deceit turned and gave her a grin "Vanity, What's up?" he greeted. "Just wanted to know how you're training is going." She responded. "Pretty good, Greed is an awesome teacher and his chimera friends are pretty awesome too." Deceit answered. The two friends continued to walk down the hall, as they talked about how their training was going and how cool their teachers were. Meanwhile Spite and Wrath were preparing for their evil scheme…..

"Ok, so you know what we are gonna do right?" Spite asked as she looked over at Wrath. The boy nodded while grinning evilly. "Yup." Spite smirked "Good, now all we have to do is wait." Suddenly they heard Deceit and Vanity's voices. "Ok their coming, ya ready?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Ya!" Wrath replied as he ran around the corner. He deliberately ran into Deceit, sending him sprawled out on the floor. Vanity clapped her hand in front of her mouth "Omigosh!! Are you guys ok?" she asked in a worried voice. "Grrr, ya I'm fine, but this little brat needs to watch were he's going!" Deceit snapped angrily. He shoved the younger homunculus off of him and stood up, dusting himself off. "I thought I told you to watch were your going!" he yelled. Wrath just stuck his toung out "Why don't you make me stupidhead!" he shouted defiantly. Deceit glared at him "What was that?" "You heard me, dummy." Wrath answered. "ALL RIGHT!! THAT'S IT!!" Deceit lunged at the boy who began to run off down the hall. "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN MANGLE YOU!!" Deceit shouted with rage. Wrath turned his head as he ran and stuck his toung out again "WHY DON"T YOU MAKE ME, STUPIDHEAD!!" Then he began to chant "DECEIT IS A STUPIDHEAD!!" while laughing like the little maniac he is.

Spite stood leaning against a wall holding a box of tacks. She listened to Deceit's angry yells and Wrath's maniacal laughter with an evil smirk on her face. _"That's right Wrath….lead that rat right into our trap." _ Wrath zipped passed her, then turned and hid behind her back. "Hehe, Ok! Is the trap set?" he asked with an evil glint in his eye. Spite patted him on the head "Yep, good job kid." She answered with a smile as she tossed the tacks on the floor. "Oops." She said innocently. Soon, Deceit came tearing across the hall. "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BRAT!! I'LL MURDER HIM!! I'LL-YEOWCH!!" He screeched as he stepped on the pile of tacks that had been…_accidentally _dropped on the floor. He leaped in the air and began hopping around on one foot, then tripped on a skateboard that _somebody_ left on the floor. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Deceit yelled as he went sliding down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he barreled into Greed, who had been _conveniently_ standing at the bottom of the stairs."AUUGHH!!" he shouted as he and his apprentice flew across the room….and landed in a barrel of lighter fluid, that for some odd reason had been placed in the room. Spite who stood next to the banister above the other two homunculi dropped a lit match. "Tsk, I just seem to keep dropping my things…" she said in mock disappointment. Wrath grinned "Yup! You really are clumsy Sis!!" he responded. They both smirked as the room lit up with a bright fiery light and listened to the screams of the other two homunculi.

"OK! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!" Spite flinched at the sound of her sensei's voice. Wrath's eyes went wide. "Uh oh.." They turned around to see a very angry looking Envy. Spite blinked "Errrrr……May I help you?" she asked. Envy tapped his foot with his arms crossed. _"Oh great..here comes the lecture.." _Spite thought. "I can't believe you little brats went and played a prank on Greed and Deceit…WITHOUT ME!!" _"Huh?" _Spite blinked in confusion. She and Wrath glanced at each other, they thought they would get in trouble for sure. Spite looked back at Envy. "Come again?" she asked. "How could you go and play a prank without including me? Especially since it was a prank on Greed and the little punk!" he said with a smirk. Spite and Wrath smirked back "Weeeell…..You CAN dump this on them." She said holding up a gallon of…acid. The green haired homunculus grinned widely. "Hehehe, I would love to." He said as he took the bucket of acid. He walked over to the edge and dumped it. "AUUGGGHHHH!!" Greed and Deceit screeched in pain. Spite, Wrath, and Envy began busting up with laughter…well, Envy and Wrath laughed, Spite just smirked. Vanity came running in the room, along with Lust and Gluttony. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" she yelled, wide eyed. "Ya, what stunt did you trouble makers pull this time?" Lust asked while crossing her arms. The three homunculi just smirked. "Oh, Just pulling a harmless little prank." Spite answered innocently. "HARMLESS!! YOU TOSSED ACID ON US!!" Greed screeched angrily. He and Deceit came walking up the stair….well limping actually. Their wounds were healing, but they still had some burn marks. "You had it coming." Wrath said as he hid behind Spite for protection. Envy just began laughing like a maniac at the sight of Greed and Deceit, they were a total mess, to say the least. "You guys are soooo mean!!" Vanity exclaimed. Spite, Envy, and Wrath just looked at each other and shrugged. Lust covered her face with her hand. _"Envy…you are such a bad influence…."_

--

YAAAAAY I FINNALY UPDATED!! XD Ya I know…they are bad guys so technically Envy is supposed to be a bad influence, but whatever..ya know what I mean XP ZOMG I gots to drive today YAY!! X3 FINNALY!! I am almost 17 and don't even have my permit yet O.o ya I know..that's lame huh? No one ever took the time to teach me . Anway I tried to make this chapter extra long since I haven't made a new chap in forever. LATERS PEOPLE!! I will try to update soon ;)


	11. Spite's Past

OMG AN UPDATE!! XD lolz…sorry I had writers block….plus no time…….

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to rip those invisible tomatoes outta you're ears? I OWN NOTHING!! DX…except Spite, Vanity, and Deceit…

--

Spite threw another punch as Envy dodged. She was a little distracted today so she didn't notice his attack. _Whap,_ Envy's fist met her face as she flew back on the ground. "Pay attention!" he barked. Spite rubbed her cheek and stood up "Sorry…" she muttered as she looked at the ground. "What's up with you today? You have been acting strange. Honestly…you're as pathetic as a human." He snorted. Spite's eyes suddenly flashed with rage. "Don't you EVER compare me with those insects!!" she hissed angrily. Envy made a motion as if to backhand her but stopped and smirked instead. _"Hehe…interesting.." _"I will pretend you weren't so disrespectful…for now." He said. Spite rubbed her cheek again and glared at him. Envy just ignored it and turned away. "Feh…the only reason I am ignoring you're lack of respect is because I agree with you." She looked up at him and blinked. "You hate humans too?" she asked. Envy rolled his eyes "No duh…that would be why I called you as pathetic as one." Spite glared at him hatefully. "Watch it Ice Queen, I'm not cutting you THAT much slack." He warned. She quickly looked away, choosing to stare at the ground. Envy studied her for a moment. "So…why do you hate them?" Spite looked up "Huh?" Envy scowled "The humans, dummy!" he snapped "Any particular reason you hate them?" he asked, as he leaned back against a tree. Spite just glared "I see no reason to tell you." She answered as she began to walk off. Envy grabbed her arm "Don't get that attitude with me!" he snapped. Spite ripped her arm away and glared at him "Don't touch me!" she spat. Envy glared at her. "What did they do?" he demanded. "…The unforgivable." She murmured as she stalked off.

Envy stared in her direction. _"What was that all about?" _He shook his head _"Weird girl…" _ He began to walk off in the direction of the mansion. _"I wonder what those humans did to get her mad….not that I blame her, they are stupid, pathetic creatures." _He thought to himself. He scowled as he thought about the one that created him. _"Yes….pathetic indeed." _

As Spite walked down the path, she thought about the argument she had with her sensei. _"Who does he think he is? He has no right butting into my business…..jerk" _she thought.Memories of her past flooded her mind, or at least…what she could remember of them. She stopped walking and sighed, looking up at the sky. _"Why was I created?" _she asked herself, for probably the hundredth time in her life. She could never fully understand it. All she could remember of her past was being kept in a lab, as scientist ran experiments on her. She was not sure if they created her or if they found her after some alchemist's failed human transmutation. She did remember finally escaping her prison. It was after she discovered her powers, she had managed to use them to get out. She met Vanity and Deceit sometime after. Then Dante found them and took them in. She scowled at the thought of the Dante. Even though she gave them a home, Spite still did not trust or like her. The woman made her blood run cold and on top of that she was human, and it was clear that Spite did not trust humans. She continued to walk down the path as she attempted to push thoughts of Dante and her past away.

--

WHEEEE I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! XD Well that was interesting O.o looks like we learned a lil bit about Spite's past, more info on that will be revealed in later chapters XP I am sooo glad I got over writers block….lol I was listening to CaramellDansen while typing this X3 I will try to update as soon as I can :3 hopefully I can update more often now XD LATERS!! XP


	12. Trouble

ZOMGIDKBBQ!! XD SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG!! DX I know I said I would try to update sooner but…..ah I really have no excuse O.O just bein lazy ahem…anyway TO THE NEXT CHAPPY!! XP

**Disclaimer: **ehehe almost forgot this O.O; I DON'T OWN FMA!! XD

--

Envy stormed through the mansion door in irritation. Lust and Sloth looked up from the conversation they were having in surprise. "Having trouble with Spite?" Lust asked, more out of concern for Spite….she was worried about what Envy might do. Envy glared at her "No, everything is just peachy!" he snapped. "I take it things aren't going well?" Sloth asked. "Ya think?!" Envy growled. The green haired sin flopped down on the sofa and crossed his arms while glaring at the wall. Lust and Sloth looked at each other then back at Envy. "What happened?" Lust asked. Envy snorted "It's none of you're concern." He retorted. Lust frowned "Yes, it is my concern, tell me what happened, Envy, did you guys have a fight?" she asked again. Envy looked over at her with a glare "I said it's none of you're business!" he spat. "Envy, don't be so harsh." Sloth stated firmly. Envy stood up with a look of rage "DON'T ORDER ME AROUND, SLOTH!! YOU'RE THE YOUNGEST OF US ALL, DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE IN CHARGE AROUND HERE!!" he roared angrily. Lust glared at him "You may be the oldest, Envy, but you are behaving like a child!" she replied with a warning tone in her voice. Envy fell back down on the couch and crossed his arms again, looking away from the two female homunculi. Lust sighed and walked over to him, sitting beside him. "Now tell me what happened." She said in a sisterly manner. Envy sighed "I just asked a little bit about her past…and she got mad, happy?" he replied. Lust rubbed her forehead "Maybe it is just a sensitive subject for her." She answered. "Perhaps it is best if you just don't bring it up around her..." Sloth suggested. Envy nodded "Ya…maybe." He agreed. He knew HE didn't like to talk about his past…unless it was to rant about how much he hated his "father" and the Elric brothers.

Suddenly, Wrath came running in the room. When he saw Envy, his face brightened. "Is Spite home too? Can she play?!" he asked in excitement. Envy blinked _"Crape…I just realized I have no idea where she went_!" He thought with a frown. Lust looked over at him "Speaking of which….where is she, Envy?" she asked with concern. Envy rubbed his forehead "Sigh…I have no idea…she just kind of stormed off in the opposite direction when she got mad…" he responded. Sloth arched her eyebrow "And you just let her walk off? Without even finding out where she was going?" she asked. "Ummm, yes?" Envy replied. Lust hit his arm "Go out there and find her now!!" she ordered. He looked at her in surprise "What was that for?" he asked. Lust glared at him "It's you're fault, now go find her!" she yelled. "Geez….what are you so mad about? It's not like she can't take care of herself." Envy whined. "Yes, but she is still young and might get lost…the forest is big and it can be difficult finding her way back." Sloth replied "And I heard that the military is looking for homunculi to run test on in their labs, and while she may be strong, Spite is still young and can be an easy target." She added with a concerned look on her face. Envy's eyes widened. "WHAT!!" he yelled. He turned and darted out the door.

Meanwhile, Wrath, whom the older homunculi had already forgotten about, had run out the door the moment he heard Spite was missing. He ran through the forest looking for the girl. "SIS!! SIS WHERE ARE YOU!!" he called out in a panicked voice. He continued to search for her, all the while growing more and more worried.

Spite walked through the forest while looking at the ground. _"Stupid jerk….I shouldn't have to tell him anything about my past…not that I can remember much of it…" _she thought. She kicked a rock and continued to mumble and think to herself. "Well Well, Looky what we have here." A voice said in a mocking tone. Spite looked up in surprise and saw three men in blue uniforms. "Are ya lost girl?" one of them asked with a smirk. Spite glared at them. One of the men pretended to inspect her closely "Hmmm, judging from that mark on her arm…I would say that she is a homunculus, don't you agree, boys?" he asked as he looked over at the other two. "Hehe, ya, I believe she is." One of them, a middle aged man with chocolate brown hair, answered. "What should we do with her?" the other, a black haired young man who looked to be in his early twenties asked. The first guy, a somewhat tall middle aged man with grayish hair, smirked "We should take her back to the lab of course…after all those were our orders, apprehend any homunculi we can find and take them in for testing." He replied. Spite's eyes widened in horror as memories of being confined in a cold, white, lonely room, while scientists ran unbearable tests on her, flooded her mind. _"Lab? NO!! I WON'T GO BACK THERE!! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME!!"_ she thought in terror. She quickly melted into the shadows and attempted to escape. The brown haired man slapped his hands on the ground and an electrical current chased after Spite. A fist formed and flew out of the ground, colliding with Spite and causing her to shift out of the shadows. She fell back and rolled on the ground. The three military men stood in front of her, and the gray haired man held up a silver pocket watch. "Do not try to escape! We are state alchemist and have been ordered to put all of you monsters under custody." Spite looked up at him with a glare. _"Monsters? HAH!! They are the only monsters here!"_ she thought with rage. She stood up and glared defiantly at the alchemists. They smirked at her smugly. "Heh, how cute, the little homunculus thinks she can defeat three trained state alchemists." The gray haired one mocked. Spite snapped and charged at the alchemist in a blind rage. The leader (the gray haired guy) clapped his hands on the ground and a row of spikes shot out at her. Spite was to blinded by rage to dodge the attack, and one of the spikes hit her in the stomach. She lurched forward as the blood leaked from the wound, and placed a hand on the ground. Her hand turned into a shadow and melted into the ground, heading straight for the leader. The alchemists were to busy laughing at her to realize what was happening. She grab his ankle and flipped him in the air, slamming him in the ground a few times. The other two looked up in alarm, as she flung him aside, causing him to crash into the youngest one. The brown haired alchemist glared at her "You little brat!! I'll teach you some manners!!" he yelled. Spite stood up as her wound finished healing, and smirked at him mockingly. "I'd like to see you try." She challenged. The alchemist growled but then smirked. "Heh, fine I will." He replied. He made as if to perform alchemy but instead he leaped away. Spite look over at him in confusion only to be slammed in the back by another fist. The three alchemist surrounded her laughing. "Dirty…trick.." she gasped out, the attack had knocked the wind out of her.

"LEAVE MY SIS ALONE!!" A voice shouted. Spite and the alchemist looked up to see a very angry little boy. "Wrath!" Spite called out "Get out of here!!" she yelled. "Not without you!!" Wrath responded with a determined look on his face. He reached down and picked up a rock "Hey look!! Another homunculus!! Looks like we hit the jackpot!!" the youngest alchemist shouted with a triumphant smirk.

"Awww look, he thinks he can fight us with a rock!!" the brown haired one proclaimed teasingly. Wrath then fused the rock with his arm, creating a blade. Alarmed looks spread across the alchemists' faces.

"What!? He can use alchemy?" "But that's impossible!! Homunculi can't do alchemy!!" "Maybe he isn't a homunculus after all, maybe he is just helping this monster!!" they got into fighting stances and prepared to fight the boy. Wrath charged at the alchemists ready to attack, but was suddenly stopped as a fist came up out of the ground and nailed him in the gut. "HAH!! Bulls eye!!" the youngest cheered. Wrath fell to the ground gasping for breath. _"Wrath!" _Spite thought , she glared at the alchemist hatefully. They turned and surrounded her again. "Now…we took care of the little pest, all we have to do is bring you to the lab, cooperate and you won't get hurt." The leader said with an evil grin. Spite clenched her jaw in frustration _"I am never going back!! But…what if they hurt Wrath?" _she thought in exasperation. Just as she was about to give in, she heard a familiar, angry voice cut through the air. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" Spite's eyes widened. _"Wha…?"_ Wrath, who was crouched on the ground holding his stomach, grinned maliciously. "Heh, You're in for it now you stupid humans."

--

ZOMG I FINISHED IT XD MWAHAHAHA CLIFFY XP Can you guess who the hero is X3 I am very proud of this chapter :3 I made it longer YAY!! XD Reviews are appreciated and I will try to update this soon ;3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter X3


	13. Warning

ALLRIGHT

ALLRIGHT!! CHAP 13!! XD wow…this was a quick update O.o at least quicker than usual . Gasp!! O.O I wonder what will happen? OH THE DRAMA!! XP

**Disclaimer:** I….do….NOT…own…FMA!!

--

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" Spite looked up at her sensei in surprise. Envy glared daggers at the alchemist, who just stood there. The leader smirked "Well, it looks like the vermin just keep coming." He said as the other alchemists snickered. Wrath grinned evilly _"Heh…the fools have no idea just how much trouble they are in." _he thought. Envy's glare darkened "WHAT did you just say?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "He called you exactly what you are…a vermin. Now I suggest you give up before we have to hurt you." The brown haired alchemist responded with a cocky smirk. Envy suddenly became unusually calm. "Really? That's funny…you pathetic humans actually think you can harm me? Well…you're welcome to try, but I warn you…I am not as soft as these young ones." He said with a dark smirk. The alchemist scowled and charged at him furiously, preparing to do his alchemy. Envy just stood there calmly as if nothing was going on. Then as the alchemist drew near he leaped forward and kneed him in the gut then delivered a kick that sent the alchemist flying. The youngest alchemist growled and ran towards Envy thinking he could defeat him. Wrath smirked and leaped up, charging towards the alchemist and upper cutting him in the face. The alchemist stumbled backward holding his face. "You little brat!! I'll teach you!!" he screamed angrily. Suddenly a shadowy hand slammed him in the back causing him to fall forward and land face first on the ground. The hand then grab his ankle and threw him against a tree. "Back off!" Spite threatened venomously. Wrath smiled and ran to her. "SIS!! You're ok!!" he exclaimed happily. Spite smiled lightly and ruffled his hair. "Yep, I am fine, but these fools still need to learn a lesson."

The leader of the group of alchemists growled as he watched his comrades get beaten. _"Idiotic fools!! Do I have to do everything myself?"_ He began to walk over to Spite and Wrath, preparing to do his alchemy, when Envy stepped out in front of him. The alchemist looked up and scowled. "Out of the way punk." He ordered. Envy just stood there with a bored expression on his face. "Why should I?" he asked challengingly. "Those little brats need to be taught a lesson. I won't tolerate my comrades being pushed around by a couple of freakish kids." He replied. Envy's bored expression suddenly became dark. "Really? Cause from what I saw, you were the ones pushing them around. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." He hissed threateningly. The alchemist just smirked. "I am a state alchemist and you are a pathetic homunculus, a mistake that needs to be taken care of, what can you do?. Now stand aside, that girl is to be taken to a lab for experimentation." "Experiment? EXPERIMENT?! Who do you think you are?!" Envy yelled with rage. He leaped forward and began sending punches at the alchemist. "Do you think homunculi are just tools that you can use and then just throw away?! WE ARE NOT LAB RATS!!" he continued delivering punches as the unfortunate human attempted to block and dodge his attacks. "If you EVER come near Wrath or my student again I will destroy you!!" he screamed with rage.

Spite and Wrath watched the fight with wide eyes. Spite was a little bit afraid of her sensei, she had never seen him THIS angry. Wrath hid behind her fearfully. 'Sis? Is Envy gonna be ok? He looks really mad.." he whimpered. Spite looked down at the boy. "I don't know Wrath. Don't worry…I am sure he will calm down after he beats that guy senseless…" she said. Wrath smirked "He had it coming." He snickered evilly. Spite smirked as well. "Ya, he really did….and I don't feel the slightest bit sorry for him either."

The alchemist fell backwards, horribly bruised and beaten. "I-I'm sorry!! Please stop!! I'll leave them alone!!" he begged. Envy stood over him with a menacing glare. "I should kill you right now." He said coldly. The alchemist climbed up to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please!! Let me go!! I promise I will never go near them again!!" he pleaded pitifully. Envy's glare turned into a fake smile. "I'll tell you what…I will let you go, IF you go to the higher ups and give them this warning…STOP HUNTING HUMUNCULI!! If this homunculi hunt continues I will go down to the military base personally and do some…redecorating. If you fail to make them stop I will hunt you down and make you're life miserable, GOT THAT?!" The alchemist whimpered and nodded meekly. Envy grinned. "Good, now get out of my sight." He ordered. The alchemist got up and ran off fearfully as his comrades woke up and quickly followed him, running for their lives. Envy smirked with satisfaction as they ran away. _"Hehe foolish humans."_

--

WOOOT GO ENVY!! XD whew..I am tired now X3 Hope ya enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review ;3 Later people!! XP


	14. Argument

YAYZ

YAYZ!! NEW CHAPTER!! XD WOOT I finally have pics of all three of my Ocs on my DA account :3 I have provided a link to it on my profile , you can view all of my drawing there ;3

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!! DX

--

Spite looked at Envy in awe. "Sensei…" she started, but she was cut off. "What do you think you were doing?! You could have been captured!" He yelled angrily. Spite gave him an alarmed look before glaring hatefully. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" she snapped "I'm talking about you running off like that! What were you thinking?" Envy snarled. "I was thinking that you were a jerk!" "Well SORRY, all I did was ask about you're past! You didn't have to run off and nearly get captured by some idiotic alchemists!!" Spite gave him another hateful glare before responding. " Ya, and you were very rude about it! And besides, my past is NONE of you're business!" she hissed.

She turned around and began to walk away. "HEY! Don't you walk away from me! And the mansion is THAT way genius!" He yelled after her, pointing in the direction of the mansion. Spite scowled at him before storming off towards the direction he was pointing.

Wrath glared at the older sin. "Nice going meanie! Why can't you be nicer to her!" "Why can't YOU shutup! And who told you that you could go out and look for her? You should have stayed at the mansion!" Envy snapped. Wrath shrank back in fear. "I-I just wanted to help….and I was worried about Sis.." he stammered. "No excuses Wrath! Now go back to the mansion! I will deal with you later." The green haired homunculus ordered.

Wrath opened his mouth as if to speak but decided against it after seeing the murderous look in the older male's eyes. He hung his head and followed after Spite.

Envy huffed. _"Annoying little brats…"_ he thought. Then he thought about what had just happened. _"Ugh…I probably should have handled that better….if Spite didn't hate me before, she must sure hate me now.." _He looked up at the sky , which was becoming cloudy, and sighed. _"Looks like it's gonna rain… I hate rain…messes up my hair.." _He sighed again and began to walk down the beat up path. _"I need to think..." _Raindrops began to softly fall around him as he attempted to clear his thoughts.

"SIS!! WAIT UP!!" Wrath called after Spite, as he chased her down the path. Spite whirled around "I can't believe that creep!" She yelled. "Why does he have to be so nosy and rude! My past is none of his business and he has no right to be angry at me!" She continued to rant.

Wrath stopped when he finally caught up to her. "Don't worry about the things he said. Envy really isn't that bad once you get to know him, he just has mood swings. He will get over it." He said, in an attempt to calm the angry girl. "HAH! I'll believe that when Deceit's ego deflates! And those aren't just mood swings, he is bipolar I tell you!" she huffed. Wrath looked at her in confusion. "What's bipolar?" he asked.

Spite looked down at him and frowned. "It's kind of when someone has a split personality….they change moods faster than a normal person with mood swings" she responded.

"Oh…..so basically….a person with and EXTREME case of mood swings?" The young boy responded. "Exactly." Spite nodded.

The two homunculi finally reached the mansion and walked into the main living room. Sloth and Lust, who were sitting on the couch while looking out the window, got up and walked over to the younger sins. "Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Lust asked as she placed a hand on Spite's shoulder. "Wrath, we didn't say you could go out, what do you have to say for yourself young man?" Sloth scolded.

Wrath hung his head. "I'm sorry mommy…I was worried about Sis." He answered. Sloth patted his head. "It's ok, I was just worried about you. You need to be careful, it's dangerous out there." She said. "Ok mommy, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." The purple-eyed boy responded as he hugged his "mommy".

"_Mommy? That's his mother?" _Spite thought with confusion. "Where were you guys? And where is Envy? What happened?" Lust asked once again. At the sound of her teachers name, Spites eyes burned with hatred. "I DON"T want to talk about _him_!" She hissed.

Lust frowned. "What did he do this time?" she asked. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Spite snapped as she began to walk out of the room. "Spite, wait –" But Spite was already gone before Lust could finish. "She just needs some time alone….lets give her space for now." Sloth suggested. Lust sighed. " I told Envy he needed to fix it…not make it worse." She said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Wrath, go play. Lust and I need to talk alone." Sloth said. Wrath nodded. "Ok, mommy." He said as he ran off to play.

Sloth sat down beside Lust. "What are we going to do with them….I don't think it was such a good idea to give Envy an apprentice.." Lust muttered bitterly. "I am sure it will be fine. It's only been one week, they just need time to get used to each other." Sloth answered. "I hope you're right…." Lust responded.

--

NYAAAA!! DX I WORKED ALL NIGHT ON THIS!! (dies) Wow…..I made Envy a real creep in this chapter O.o….then again..he is always mean X3 I wanted to get this up yesterday..or sooner but…bleh…

Hope ya enjoyed it :3

**Envy:** See that little button down there? The one that says review? Click it! Or I shall hunt you down and cause you horrible pain! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!

**Dusky:** O.o; Be nice to the readers Envy….


	15. Apology

YAYZ!! NEW CHAPTER!!! X3 Sorry this took so long :3 been busy with school and other stuff.

**Disclaimer:** NO I DO NOT OWN FMA!!!! DX If I did Envy and Wrath would have A LOT more screen time ;3

--------

Spite walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Vanity looked up in surprise. "Sis! What's wrong?" She asked "Was it Envy again?" Spite looked up at her with a glare. "What do you think?" she snapped.

Vanity shrank back with fear. "I-I'm sorry…" she stammered. Spite sighed. "No….I'm sorry…I am just really frustrated right now…" she said. "It's ok, wanna talk about it?" Vanity replied as she wrapped an arm around her friend. "Ugh, Sensei is just being a real jerk, I mean…my past is none of his business!! He has no right to act that way and then yell at ME for walking off, grrr he is such a..a...CREEP!!" Spite ranted.

Vanity listened to Spite's ranting, patting her on the back and offering a few comments here and there. Eventually Spite got tired and collapsed on her bed. "I am getting so fed up with him…" she muttered. "Don't worry Sis…things will work out." Vanity said. Spite sighed. "Maybe…."

The rain fell silently as Envy walked down the path. He thought about everything that had happened. _"Geez…. what am I gonna do now? Should I apologize? That's not really my style but…." _He stopped an looked up as he approached the mansion. The homunculus sighed as he walked up to the door. _"Here goes nothing..."_

"Envy!" Lust yelled, as said person walked into the living room. Envy didn't even look up. "You jerk! I told you to fix it! Now you just went and made it worse!" Lust exclaimed. "You need to go apologize! And this time do it right!" she ordered. "Ya..I know.." Envy responded.

Lust looked like she was about to yell at him again, but instead stopped and just stared with her mouth hanging open. "I-what? You're actually agreeing and admitting you're wrong?" She asked in confusion. Envy nodded but then glared. "Ya…but don't expect this to often." He growled. Lust rolled her eyes and smirked. "Ya, I figured as much…now go talk to her." She said. Envy smirked briefly, nodded, and began walking towards Spite and Vanity's room. Sloth arched an eyebrow. "Well that was easy..." she muttered.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE COMING IN!!" Vanity jumped as Spite's yell cut through the air. A pillow flew out and nearly hit Envy in the face, but he caught it and just stared blankly at the dark girl. _"Uh oh.." _Vanity thought as she inched into the bathroom uneasily. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight, so she decided to leave them alone.

Spite glared hatefully at her sensei. "What do you want." She hissed. Envy sighed and ran a hand through his long green hair. "Spite…" He started. "Shutup! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Spite yelled furiously.

Envy suddenly glared at her. "Look! I am just here to apologize! Will you just listen to me?" He snapped. "No! Why should I listen to a jerk like you!" Spite shouted. Envy grabbed her collar and pulled her up so that they were face to face. " Don't get that attitude with me! In case you have forgotten, I am still in charge here!" He said darkly.

Spite just glared defiantly at him. _"Aww man…there I go again…" _Envy thought regrettably. "_Why do I have such a hard time being nice? Oh wait…it's cause I'm evil..."_

He gently set her down and turned his back. "Look… I will be at the clearing that we train at…I really am trying hard to apologize to you…if you want to talk...I will be there..."

The older homunculus walked out of the room, leaving the younger alone. Spite looked down, thinking about the situation. _"Maybe he really is sorry…but must he be so rough?"_ She thought.

"Sis? Is it safe to come out now?" Vanity asked timidly. "Ya… you can come out now." Spite answered. Vanity came out of the bathroom and looked at Spite. "What are you going to do now?" She questioned. "I'm…. gonna go to the training grounds." Spite replied, as she began to walk out the door.

---------

Woohoo XD looks like things are going to be fine now :3 Hope you people enjoyed this chap ;P I meant to have this up sooner but I had to leave -.- I hope everyone had a safe Halloween ;3

REVIEW!!! If you don't then you will make Wrathy cry..

**Wrath:** PLEEEEEEAAASEE!! –makes sad puppy dog face-


	16. Make Up

Hey people!! XD Sorry for the long update…been busy X3 ZOMG I FINALLY GOT A NEJI PLUSHIE!!! 8D ahem..anyway..on with the story :3

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SPITE, VANITY, DECEIT, AND THE PLOT!!!

-------

Spite walked slowly down the path as she thought to herself. _"I wonder if he is really sorry..or is this just some joke?" _ She looked up at the cloudy sky. _"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it was…." _

As she came up to the clearing, she spotted Envy leaning against a tree. He looked up and began walking towards her. "I didn't think you would actually come…" He said.

Spite shrugged. "Ya well…are you really sorry?" She asked, as she crossed her arms. Envy cringed a little. "Yes…I am….sorry.." He managed to say. The younger homunculus just rolled her eyes. "Oh ya, you're SOOOO sorry." She responded sarcastically and began to walk off.

Envy grabbed her arm and twirled her around, a malicious look on his face. "Don't you DARE walk off on me! I really am trying to apologize here!" He snarled. Spite winced "Let go." She said simply.

Envy let go of her with a scowl as she rubbed the place on her arm where he had grabbed her. His scowl disappeared as he looked at the ground. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. _"Why is this so hard?" _He asked himself.

"Look, I really am sorry, Spite…this isn't exactly easy for me…I am not the type of person to apologize, so don't you think I mean it if I am telling you this?" He asked.

Spite seemed to think about it before nodding. "I guess so…" She replied, accepting his apology. Envy smirked. "Well now that that's out of the way why don't we go into town, I hear Fullmetal Pipsqueak is in this area andI wanted to go…greet him." He snickered.

Spite looked up at her mentor with confusion. "Fullmetal?" That name seemed familiar to her…where had she heard it before…

Envy looked down at her and blinked. "Oh that's right! You have never met the chibi have you? He is some pathetic state alchemist." He said nonchalantly.

A look of pure hatred spread across Spite's face at the mention of state alchemists. "A state alchemist?" She spat. "Why would you want anything to do with him?" She said in a voice filled with venom.

"Hey hey, calm down, Ice Queen….heh I never said we were friends now did I? We are mortal enemies, when I say greet him…I mean pulverize him, heh." Envy said with a psychotic grin.

Spite's glare was replaced with a wicked smirk. "Oh really? Who is he anyway? I think I have heard of him."

Envy nodded. "You might have, he is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Spite blinked. "Oh ya….I think I heard you and Lust talking about him.."

The green haired homunculus nodded. "You got it, Ice Queen. Now come on, lets go." He said as he began to walk down the path.

Spite nodded and followed him. "Sensei?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Envy replied, glancing over his shoulder. "Is he really that short? You keep making fun of his size.."

Envy snickered evilly. "Oh just you wait…. you will see what I mean."

-------------

All right XD looks like Spite is finally gonna meet Ed and Al :3 –is bombarded with the squeals of Ed and Al fangirls- X.X ouch…….HAH!! I bet you expected them to be all mushy when they made up eh? Well NOT!! XP I highly doubt that would EVER happen ;P and I do not write mush XD Lets get that straight people, I DO NOT WRITE ROMANCE!! If there is ANY romance then it will be VERY mild XP However you are free to think of Envy and Spite as a couple if you wish…their relationship is up for interpretation ;3

I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER!! D8

**Spite:** -points at review button- Click it. NOW!


	17. Enter, The Fullmetal Alchemist

Next chapter :3 hmm not much to say…oh I got photoshop 8D yep..other than that…not much going on here…..

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FMA!!!!

--

"Hurry up Al!" Ed yelled, stopping to wait for the armored boy.

"Coming Brother!" Al called as he rushed up to small alchemist. Ed smiled and shook his head.

"Ok cough it up." He said. Al looked around nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered. Ed crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow as a mewing sound came from Al's armor. Al sweat dropped as he took a small kitten out of his armor.

"Please Brother, can't we keep him?" He pleaded as he hugged the kitten.

"No." Ed said firmly. "We have gone through this a thousand times!" He added impatiently. Al looked down sadly.

"It was only about two dozen times…" he muttered. Ed's face softened and he let out a sigh. "Look, Al, we can't keep a cat. We are to busy, you know that…" He said calmly. "Now let the cat go."

Al nodded and reluctantly set the cat down, who ran off to chase a mouse that it had spotted a few yards away. Ed shook his head before saying. "Come on, we have to get to head quarters before Mustang pitches a fit." Al nodded before following his brother down the street.

A few buildings down two dark figures watched the brothers from the rooftops. Envy chuckled darkly. "Well well, it looks like we found them." He said with a smirk. Spite looked on with a bored expression on her face.

"So that's them? Feh…they don't look all that special….the way you guys talk about them back at the mansion, I expected someone more impressive….but you are right…..he is short." She said without a hint of interest.

" Don't underestimate Fullmetal, he is stronger than he looks, despite his size, and his brother is no pushover either, though they are still no match for me." Envy replied smugly.

Spite rolled her eyes. "We are not actually going to waste our time with those pathetic humans are we?" She asked with annoyance.

"Heh heh, don't worry Ice Queen, this won't take long at all." Envy reassured her. "Think of it as training."

Spite sighed and nodded her head, as she leaped down the roof with her sensei.

"So what does Mustang want from us this time Brother?" Al asked as they walked down the street.

Ed just shrugged. "Who knows…whatever it is, it's sure to be a pain in the neck." He replied.

Soon the brothers came to a dark alley. "Hey Al, lets take a shortcut through here." Ed suggested.

"But are you sure it's safe?" The younger brother asked nervously.

"Of course it's safe! What can happen?" Ed replied with a chuckle. He proceeded to walk down the alley as Al shook his head and followed.

"Hiya Shrimp! Long time now see!" A familiar voice greeted.

"_I know that voice!" _Ed thought with alarm as he looked up. "Envy!" He snarled through gritted teeth, as the homunculus appeared in front of them. "What do you want this time, you monster!" The young state alchemist asked, fire burning in his eyes.

"Aww I thought you would be happy to see me Shorty." Envy said as he gave a look of mock hurt.

An anime vein appeared on Ed's forehead as he glared menacingly at his enemy. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, HE NEEDS A HIGHCHAIR TO REACH THE TABLE!!!!!" He screeched angrily.

"Brother calm down…..you're only encouraging him to taunt you more." Al said in an attempt to calm the shorter boy. Meanwhile, Envy just stood there, laughing maniacally.

Al glared up at the homunculus. "Why are you here?" he asked as he attempted to hold his brother back.

Envy seemed to think for a moment. "Hmmm, why AM I here?" He asked before lighting up. "Oh yes! I was going to introduce you to a new..friend." He replied, as a shadowy figure emerged from out of the ground.

The brother's eyes widened as the shadow dissipated to show a young girl, who did not look much older than either of them. The first thing Ed noticed was the orobouros on her arm. "A homunculus!" He hissed with a shocked look on his face.

"How observant of you." The girl responded dully. She crossed her arms and looked Ed up and down with a bored expression before smirking. "You're right sensei….he IS shorter up close."

Ed growled at her, about to go into another rant, only to be held back by Al. "Wh-who are you?" Al stammered.

Envy smirked evilly. "Meet my new apprentice, Spite." He answered.

Ed's eyes widened. "Apprentice?" He asked in confusion.

"That's right, she is a new homunculus that I am teaching." Envy responded with a grin.

Ed gritted his teeth. "Teaching? Don't you mean corrupting!?" He shouted.

Envy's evil grin just grew wider. "An interesting way to put it but……ya, I guess you're right." He said with an evil chuckle.

Spite rolled her eyes. "Can we go now sensei." She asked in irritation.

"In a minute Ice Queen, just as soon as I beat Shrimp here into a pulp." Envy replied, waving his hand at her dismissively.

Spite sighed. "But they are just a couple of weak humans. Fighting them is a big waste of time…" She said.

"Hey! Don't write me off that quickly!" Ed yelled as he clenched his fists. He clapped his hands together and charged at the young homunculus.

Both Spite and Envy just smirked.

--

MWAHAHAHAHA XD yes I am evil leaving you all at a cliffy like that -w- hehe you will have to wait till next chapter for the fight scene ;P

**Ed:** Review, or you won't get to see me beat up Envy and his stuck up student.

**Spite: **pfft ya right, weakling.


	18. Out to Lunch

HIYAS PEOPLE!!! XD Did ya miss me? X3 hmmm sorry this took so long O.o I had to take a break, and I turned 17 on new years XD YAY!! X3

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN!!! DX

-----

_Thud!_ "Ow…" Ed muttered as he slammed against the cold brick wall. Spite smirked cruelly. "Is that all you got? Feh…I expected more from the _Fullmetal Alchemist_, what a waste…"

"Sh-shutup!!" Ed yelled as he got up to charge at her again.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Spite said with a sigh. As the alchemist charged at her, she leaped up in the air to avoid his attack and Envy came from behind her and connected his fist with Ed's face.

Ed flew back and landed on the ground with a _smack_.

"Brother!" Al called as he rushed to his brother's side.

"I'm fine Al." Ed muttered as Al helped him to his feet. Envy flashed an evil smirk.

"Had enough yet Shrimp?" He asked with an amused chuckle. Ed let out a growl.

"Sensei, can we go now? I am bored…" Spite asked as she leaned against the alley wall. "These fools are nothing but amateurs." She said with sigh.

"Awww your no fun, Ice Queen…..fine I guess we can leave them alone now." Envy said with a shrug. He then turned to the Elric brothers with a smirk. "Beat ya later twerps." He said before leaping up onto the building.

Spite shook her head before following her sensei. Ed got up to pursue them when Al grabbed his shoulder.

"Just let it go for now brother…I have a feeling we will see them again soon….."

Ed opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. "Ya….ok." He said as they walked off.

"Well that was rather pointless…" Spite muttered as she and Envy walked down the street.

" You need to lighten up, Ice Queen. How about we grab a bite to eat?" Envy asked, looking around for a good restaurant.

Spite stopped and stared at him for a minute. "Why? We have no need to eat…what is the point in this?" She asked skeptically.

Envy shook his head. "You are so stiff, you know that? Who cares if we need it…it tastes good." He said with a grin.

Spite let out a sigh. "Fine….whatever…but you are paying." She said with a sharp look, as if she suspected him to trick her into paying.

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen." Envy responded with a chuckle as he opened the door to a restaurant he had picked out.

He led Spite over to a booth and they sat down, as a waiter came over to them with menus.

"So what will it be?" Envy asked. Spite flipped through the menu before putting it down.

"Uhhh I think I will just have water…." She mumbled. Envy arced an eyebrow.

"Geez…are you anorexic or something?" He asked. Spite glared at him.

"No. I am just not interested in food…." She replied. Envy just shrugged and looked at the menu.

A few minutes later they ordered and got their food and water. Spite wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How can you eat that?" She asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean? It is just a steak." Envy replied as he took a bite from his steak.

Spite nearly gagged. "It was a living animal." She said. Envy just smirked.

"Oh? So what?" He asked, taking another bite slowly, to taunt her.

"It's disgusting." She responded. Envy just snickered.

"Oh really?" He said before taking a big bite. Spite winced and looked away with disgust.

Envy chuckled. "Heh, got a weak stomach do you?" He asked mockingly. When Spite didn't answer, Envy frowned. "Eh? What's wrong, Ice Queen?" He asked, slightly worried.

The girl just got up and walked out of the restaurant without even looking back at her mentor.

"_Great! What did I do now?" _Envy thought to himself as he rushed out after her, without even bothering to pay for his meal.

-------

Oki!! Sorry bout the slow update XD Now that Christmas break and new years are over I am gonna try to update more often :3 ohhh and be sure to look at my DA account X3 there is a link to it on my profile, I have posted a new pic of Spite and Envy 8D I am gonna start putting up more pics of them and the rest of the SH cast X3

**Envy:** REVIEW NOW!!! -glares-


	19. Dark Memories

Lolz I finally updated XD ehehe I have been busy…art, school work and I am now a beta tester for a new online game called Holy Beast X3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!

-----

Spite dashed down the street, desperately trying to find a secluded place. She came across an empty alley and leaned against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest.

Images flashed in her head as she grabbed it in pain. _"What's happening? Why are these memories suddenly appearing?" _She asked herself.

The sounds of terrified screams filled her ears, as more images appeared in her mind. Spite winced at the dark memories that threatened to overwhelm her.

Envy raced down the street, knocking down bystanders, as he looked around frantically for the dark girl.

"_Crap! Why did she have to go and run off again?" _ He thought with exasperation. _"Because you are an idiot with no tact." _ His common sense told him. Envy just shook his head and continued to search for his apprentice.

He turned around the corner and spotted Spite's shadowy shape leaning against a wall in an alley.

"Spite!" He called and rushed up to her.

The girl just looked up and glared. "What do YOU want." She hissed.

Envy sighed. "What is your problem? Does meat bother you THAT much?"

Spite looked away. "Yes…" She muttered.

"Why? How is that different from when we eat red stones? You DO know those have human SOULS in them don't you?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

Spite spun around to face him with a deep hatred in her eyes. "That's different!" She spat. "I don't owe them a thing! And you know nothing of me! I do not eat red stones like the rest of you….I am….different…" She muttered. _"Even amongst my own kind….I am an outcast…" _She thought, painfully.

A confused look crossed Envy's face. "Then how WERE you made?" He asked.

Spite turned away. "I would rather not talk about it…" She replied.

"Well then….can you at least tell me why you hate meat so much?" Envy asked with a confused look.

Spite sighed and closed her eyes, as she leaned back against the wall. "It's just….when I was young…when I was human….I really liked animals….that's one reason…but not the main one….I remember that….when I was trapped in that lab….there were a lot of animals kept there as test subjects…"

Envy shrugged. "Ya, that's a pretty common thing you will see at a lab." He said with a smirk.

Spite spun around with a glare. "You don't understand! After I was turned into a homunculus….when they would take an animal to run tests on it….I could _understand_ it." She said.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Spite closed her eyes. "I could hear it screaming in terror…. begging for them to stop…."

Envy just stared blankly. "So? Humans do the same thing when they are in danger and are helpless to do anything about it." He said with a snort.

A look of pure hatred came across Spite's face. "I have no compassion for THEM." She growled.

"They had no right to make those animals suffer…" _"No right to make ME suffer…" _She added in her mind.

Envy just looked at her. "They were JUST animals, Spite." He said with a shrug.

Spite sighed again. "You just don't understand…. those terrified screams….it nearly drove me insane….it was a nightmare…." She said softly, as tears began to fall from her face.

Envy said nothing, and just stared at her, not knowing what to do. He hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder. Even though he was not used to affection and did not know how to comfort her, it seemed to be enough to calm her.

Spite continued to sob softly as she placed her hand on Envy's for comfort.

"_She probably has not cried for a long time…." _He thought as he attempted to calm her.

"Come on…let's go back to the mansion…" Older homunculus murmured softly. Spite rubbed the tears from her eyes and nodded as she followed him home.

-----

I like how this chapter came out X3 It is very emotional….for some reason I like emotional scenes like this XD well this explains why she hates meat…..you will learn more about how she was created later :P

I have new SH pics on my deviantart account if ya people want to see them ^^ I am getting better 8D

Spite: Review or I will hurt you severely –glares-


	20. Nightmare

HEEEY PEOPLE!! XD Sorry for the long wait O.O errmmm I was…busy? XD ya I know that excuse is so old and lame X3 I sowwey T.T I HAD WRITERS BLOCK OK!! DX Plus I was busy with art…btw if anyone cares there is more SH art on my deviantart account, including a Valentines Day pic X3

**Disclaimer: **Own FMA I do not.

----

"Father? Where are you?" A young, dark haired girl called out. She walked around the mansion, looking around for her father.

"In here sweetheart!" A man's voice called from the room down the hall. "I am in the lab!"

Mr. Sasaki was a scientist, and often did most of his work at home in his lab.

The young girl, about six years old, walked into the lab and looked around. There were chemicals and machines scattered all over the large room.

"Ah! There you are!" Mr. Sasaki exclaimed. "Come here sweetie." He said gently.

The girl walked over to him, and he picked her up in his arms. "What are you working on, Father?" She asked as she gazed at the papers that were lying on his desk. They had strange markings written all over them. She remembered seeing them before in books that she had seen in the library.

Her father grinned. "Ah, that is why I asked you here. I have been working on a very special experiment, and I need your help with it." He said as he flicked her nose softly.

The girl's eyes lit up as she giggled. "Really? I get to help with one of your experiments?" She asked excitedly. It was not that she cared for the experiment itself, she just wanted to spend time with her father, who was always to busy.

Mr. Sasaki nodded. "That's right." He replied as he carried her over to a large metal chair. Behind the chair was a big machine, holding two large glass tubs that held a red liquid. "Now be a good little girl and sit right her while daddy runs some test."

Being the innocent, trusting six-year-old child that she was, the girl nodded and obediently sat in the strange chair.

Mr. Sasaki smiled and walked over to the machine, picking up a small, plastic tube with a needle at the end. The tube was attached to the machine and had the same red liquid flowing through it that the larger glass tubes carried. Three other small tubes extended from the machine, each with a sharp needle sticking from the tip.

The man took the little tube and walked over to his daughter. "Now please, be very still sweetie. I promise that this will only hurt a little bit." He said soothingly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, becoming uneasy. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right arm and let out a yelp. "F-Father?" She whimpered.

"Shhh…don't worry…the pain will go away soon." He whispered. "Soon…you will be the perfect daughter." He added.

There was a somewhat crazed look in his eye as he said this, which frightened the girl. She winced with pain as another needle was injected into her arm, then two more in her left arm.

"There…now be still while I begin the next part of the experiment." The man murmured as he walked over to the large machine. He fiddled with some knobs and dials for a few minutes before walking over to another, smaller machine.

"F-Father…w-what kind of experiment is this?" The young girl asked, with an edge of fear in her voice. She was frightened of her father right now, why was he doing this? And what did he mean by "the perfect daughter"?

Mr. Sasaki just gave her a calm smile. "You shall soon see…now this next part will be very painful…but don't worry…it will be over soon…it will be worth it…" He murmured. The crazed man seemed to be off in his own world.

He gazed in space for a moment before shaking his head and smiling at the frightened girl. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asked, before pressing a large, red button.

The large machine made a loud whirring sound, as the red liquid began to glow. The girl stared at the machine in horror, something about it frightened her even more than she already was. Suddenly a burning pain shot through her entire body. She let out a scream as the burning got worse.

"_I-it feels like I'm on fire!" _She thought.

"It's working! Finally my work is about to pay off!" Mr. Sasaki exclaimed, as he watched his daughter's physical features begin to change.

Her dark, chocolate brown hair began turning jet black and her once sapphire, blue eyes turned bright, emerald green. Her pupils turned to slits and her skin paled.

The girl let out another painful scream as intense pain coursed through her body.

"_Why, Father? Why?"_

Then all went dark.

Spite shot out of bed, gasping for breath, as the nightmare came to a terrifying end. She gripped the covers and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down.

Slowly, her quick breaths began to slow down. She grimaced as the memories of the nightmare flashed through her mind.

The dark girl remembered how she woke up in another lab after the "experiment". Animals kept in metal cages were all over the room, whining and crying in pain and terror. The confusion and fear of the moment had nearly driven Spite insane.

She cringed at the memory of looking into the mirror of her cell, she looked completely different from before. Her hair was darker, her skin pale, and the thing that had hit her most…her eyes were no longer blue.

As a young human girl she had always loved the color blue and had been quiet proud of her eye color, but now they were the sharp, green color. She had grown to hate the color green, every time she glanced in a mirror she found that she had to look away. The color had become taboo for her.

Spite clenched her fist as an image of a certain green haired man entered her mind. Oh how he irked her. Even if he had been kinder lately, she always felt awkward around him, and his constant mood swings did not help one bit.

Of all the colors in the world for him to choose as his hair color, why did it have to be green? This made Spite very irritated. _"Why couldn't he pick a normal hair color…" _

She sighed and laid back down, trying to clear her thoughts of her past and the green haired homunculus.

----

Fffft there I am done V.V I hope this was long enough for my long absence OwO; hmm this chapter explains how Spite was created, yes the red liquid is human souls, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT HER CREATION, LIKE HOW IT WORKS AND EVERYTHING!! YOUR OPINION IS REJECTED!! XP

**Envy:** Every time you do not review, I kick a puppy…

**Spite: **Pleas…think of the puppies –holds a puppy protectively while glaring at Envy-


	21. Spacing Out

Wow 21 chapters OwO ……I has nothing else to say X3

**Disclaimer: **I own NOOOOOTHHHIIIING!

------

Envy was worried. Spite had not been herself for the past two weeks.

"_Is she still upset about the meat thing?" _

The shapeshifter shook his head. _"No…I am SURE she has forgiven me for that…maybe something else…" _

Envy pondered it for a moment before shaking his head again. _" What am I gonna do with that girl…"_ He thought as he walked to their training spot.

As he walked into the clearing he looked up to see Spite sitting on a tree branch with her back against the trunk.

"_What's she doing up there?" _The green haired homunculus thought while walking over to the tree.

"Hey, Spite! Come on down so we can start our training!" He shouted.

Spite did not respond. The girl continued to sit in the tree and stare off into space.

Envy noticed she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"_How odd… she should have heard me." _

Worried for his apprentice, Envy proceeded to climb up the tree.

Meanwhile, Spite was occupied with her thoughts. She had not gotten much sleep in the past few weeks with her nightmares constantly haunting her.

The dark girl closed her eyes as she drowned in her memories.

"Who need's fathers anyway…"

As she snapped out of her daze, her green eyes opened to meet purple.

"Wha?!?" Spite jerked as she fell off of the branch and landed on the ground.

"You ok, Ice Queen?" Envy asked as he looked down at her from the tree. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"I-I'm fine…" Spite muttered as she got up and brushed herself off.

Envy smirked before leaping down from the tree branch. "Hehe, better be more careful…you could hurt yourself." He teased.

"Sh-shutup!" Spite snapped. "If you hadn't surprised me…" She trailed off as a blush creeped on her face. _"He was…to close for comfort…"_ The girl thought as her blush deepened.

"Eh? You got a fever? Your face is all red." Envy asked as he reached up to feel her forehead.

"GAH!" Spite backed away, her face turning the deepest shade of red possible.

"Knock it off! I'm fine…" She muttered, looking at the ground.

The older homunculus looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "You shouldn't have been spacing out anyway…what's up with you? You have been acting strange lately…" He asked.

The defiant girl just crossed her arms before looking away. "That's none of your concern." She said flatly.

"Oh really?" Envy replied with a smirk.

Spite shot him a glare before turning away again.

Envy's face became serious as studied her. "Is it…because of me? Are you still mad at me?" He asked cautiously.

The young girl looked up at him with surprise. "N-no, that's not is at all…I…I have just been thinking a lot lately that's all…" She murmured.

Envy's face relaxed a little as relief flooded through him. _"Oh good…she is not mad at me after all."_ He would feel bad if he had gotten her upset AGAIN.

"But then…what is wrong with her?"

Spite walked passed him as she headed for the middle of the clearing. "Shall we get started then?" She asked hastily.

Envy stared after her before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. _"That girl…."_

_-----  
_

Ok that's all I can type for this chapter…I had planned on making it longer but I don't have time….I might be grounded for a month…so yea if I don't update for awhile you know what happened.


	22. Questioning

Ok so…I did not get grounded but I DID spill some tea and messed up my comp….yes I am aware that it was not smart of me to drink tea near the comp -.-;; but my comp is fixed now so it is all cool X3

I think you all know by now that I do not own FMA so…no more disclaimer.

---------

"VANITY!"

The pink haired girl turned her head at the sound of her name. "Oh, Envy-san, what is it?" She asked as Envy walked up to her.

"I want to talk to you…. about Spite…" He said.

Vanity's looked around nervously. "Oh? Umm, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Has anything happened to her lately? I mean…has she mentioned anything that has been making her…nervous, or something?" The older homunculus asked.

Vanity looked up with surprise. "No, why? Is there something wrong with her?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Haven't you noticed that she has been acting strange lately? She seems to be spacing out a lot…" Envy replied.

Vanity looked down thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it…she has been acting odd…" She said. "She has been sleeping in a lot later then usual…and she seem tired all of the time…like she has not been getting enough sleep."

Envy frowned. "Really? Well…let me know if anything happens…she confides in you a lot and doesn't really seem to like talking to me much." He sighed as he ran a hand through his long green hair.

Vanity gave him a kind smile. "Don't worry Envy-san…she cares for you even if she does not act like it, and I think you two are closer then you are aware…"

Envy snorted, suddenly changing his attitude. "Who says I was worried about that? I am only worried that her lazy attitude will interfere with our training." He said as he walked off, leaving the young girl alone.

Vanity shook her head as she watched him leave. _"No wonder Spite gets so frustrated with him…he changes moods faster than I change nail polish…." _

Even though Envy claimed that he did not care, Vanity knew better then to take his word for it no matter how difficult he tried to be. She knew he really did care for Spite.

As Vanity walked down the hall she thought about how strange Spite had been acting. _"I wonder what is wrong with her? I did not really notice till Envy-san had pointed it out…I am such a bad friend for not paying more attention…" _She thought as she mentally berated herself. _"Maybe I should ask her about it…"_

When she walked into her and Spite's room she noticed the dark haired girl sitting at the window, staring off into space.

"_She has been doing that a lot lately…"_ Vanity thought.

"Hey Spite, whats up?" She asked as she approached the other girl. Spite did not reply and continued to gaze out the window.

Vanity frowned with worry. _"That's funny…she is usually so alert…what happened to her?"_

She walked closer to her friend. "Spite…are you ok?" She asked as she touched Spite's shoulder.

The dark homunculus jolted at the contact and whipped her head around to look at the other girl. The surprised look in her eyes softened as she realized who it was.

"Oh…Hi, Vanity…is something wrong?" Spite asked as she noticed the worried look on her friend's face.

Vanity bit her lip. "Are you ok?" She repeated her previous question. "You have been acting strange lately…" She said as she looked out the window.

Spite sighed. "It seems everyone is asking me that lately…" She had just had a talk about it with Sloth, who had been brought to the attention of Spite's odd behavior by a very worried Wrath.

Vanity frowned _"Why am I always the last one to notice? I really am a bad friend…" _She thought.

She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spite gave her a rare smile to reassure her. "Don't worry Vanity, I am fine. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

Vanity knew she was lying. She had known Spite longer than anyone and she had often seen that strained, forced smile that Spite always gave when she was lying. It was not a happy smile, it was the smile parents gave their young children when they told them their pet ran away, when in reality, it had died.

"…If you say so…" She replied.

Spite turned and began to walk out the door. "I am gonna go for a walk…see you later, Vanity." She said as she started to leave.

"Envy really does care about you, Spite…we all do…you don't have to hide anything…" Vanity called out before the other girl could leave.

Spite stopped in her tracks, and stared at the floor. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she closed her eyes and continued to walk out of the room.

Vanity looked down sadly. _"Why do you always hold everything in? You and Envy-san really are a lot alike…"_

_----------  
_

I finally finished –faints- bout time…I am sorry this was so late DX I started it at the beginning of last week but kept getting distracted….anyway….

**Spite:** Please review, they keep the author motivated.


	23. Trouble in the Alley

Hey gaiz O3O fft ya I know I know....I need to update more X3;; I nave been busy what with it being the end of the school year and all :3

Plus I have ideas for Soul Eater fanfics so I will be focusing on them too, I will still update this story though so don't panic XD

anyway....on with the story! 8D

-----

Spite walked along the path, deep in thought, as Vanity's words ran through her head.

_"Envy really cares about you..." _That is what she had said.

_"Does he really?"_ The dark girl thought. _"He sure does not act like it sometimes..."_

A memory of him comforting her flashed through her mind. Maybe he did care...would the old Envy have done something like that?

Spite let out a frustrated sigh. _"Darn him and his mood swings....he makes it difficult to tell what he is really feeling..."_

_..  
_

Envy stormed down the hall with a scowl on his face.

_"Closer than I am aware? What is THAT suppose to mean? Stupid pink-haired girl...." _He thought with a flash of anger and irritation.

The green-haired homunculus paused as he thought of the rest of their conversation. Vanity had said that Spite had been sleeping in later and that she seemed tired. That worried him. What could be wrong with her?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Whacha daydreaming about palmtree?"

Envy squeezed his eyes shut. _"Oh God, please...not him, not now..." _He silently begged.

He slowly turned around to face the source of the voice. "Greed...what do you want?" He asked. _"I REALLY don't feel like dealing with him right now..." _

Greed smirked. "Oh nothing....you are just standing there with a far away look...thinking about a certain apprentice, eh?" He said with a wink. A snicker came from behind him as Deceit made his presence known.

Envy narrowed his eyes at the two younger homunculi. "THAT, is none of your business!" He snapped.

Greed's eyes widened as a mischievous grin crossed his face. "Oh? So you WERE thinking of her?" He teased.

Deceit had to struggle to hold back his laughter as Envy gaped at them with a flustered look.

The look was gone in an instant as Envy glared at them. "So what if I was?" He retorted. "I am just concerned because she has been acting strange..."

"Ohhhh wait till I tell Spite that you daydream about her!" Deceit taunted.

Envy shot a glare at the boy. "Tell her ANYTHING about this and I will kill you slowly and painfully...a dozen times at LEAST!" He snarled.

Deceit let out an uncharacteristic squeak as he hid behind his sensei.

"Now, now Envy....no need to get upset...I am SURE she feels the same way." Greed said with mock comfort in his voice.

Envy glowered dangerously. "You are so DEAD!"

Greed and Deceit's faces paled at the threat.

"RUN!" Deceit yelled as he and his sensei made a mad dash down the hall with a VERY angry Envy chasing after them.

..

While on her walk, Spite had wondered into the city by mistake. She glanced around uncomfortably. Envy would be angry if he found out she had strayed so far from the mansion again.

_"Wait...why should I care? I can go wherever I want...I don't need him controlling me." _She thought bitterly.

The girl continued to walk down the street as she gazed at all the shops that she passed by.

She glanced into the window of one store in particular and had to hold back a gag . It was the most blindingly pinkest place she had ever seen in her life.

_"Vanity would LOVE it there..."_ She mused.

Spite scrunched her nose up with disgust as she looked across the street at a restaurant. It was called "All you can eat meat!". She could see a couple of men through the window, stuffing their faces with meaty food.

_"Humans are such disgusting creatures."_ She thought as she looked away from the sickening sight.

Being surrounded by humans was beginning to make her uncomfortable, so the young homunculus decided to avoid the crowd by cutting into an alley.

As she turned around the corner she bumped into a large man.

"Watch it!" She snapped.

"Oh feisty are we?" The man she bumped into asked. He was a big, burly, bald guy who wore a black muscle shirt with a ripped, sleeveless jean jacket and a dragon tattoo on his right arm.

Spite just glared at him as she attempted to walk past him, but she was cut off by another man. He was shorter and wore the same outfit, only his tattoo was on his left arm, and he had a purple mohawk.

"Where do ya think your going girlie?" He asked as he blocked her way.

"As far away from you freaks as possible..." Spite muttered darkly.

The short man frowned. "Now that wasn't very nice, was it Bruce?" He asked.

His companion chuckled evilly. "No it wasn't, Butch. Maybe we should teach her a lesson?" He suggested.

Butch smirked as he looked back at Spite. "Ya I think we should." He agreed.

Spite narrowed her eyes at the two men as she began to back away into the alley.

"Hehe no need to be scared girlie...it won't hurt much..." Butch snickered cruelly.

Bruce cracked his knuckles as he grinned widly.

The dark-haired girl gritted her teeth as she scowled at them, ready to use her powers, when suddenly, a voice cut through the air.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone you perverts!"

_"I know that voice!"_ Spite thought with alarm. _"Whats HE doing here?" _

"I'm giving you to the count of five to back off!" The voice shouted again.

The two men turned their heads around with shock and saw the shadow of a figure standing at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Wha?" Butch exclaimed as he squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked as he glared in the direction of the shadow.

-------

whoo cliffy O3O sorry but I am tired XD can yew guess who Spite's "Savior" is? X3


	24. New friends?

Hey! Sorry about the wait people. Lots of drama going on right now….

Anyway a anonymous reviewer called dare2howl says I should make this a romance…idk…should I? What do you people think? I am a little nervous about that XD; but idk…I will think about it :3

-----

"Who are you?" Bruce asked as he glared in the direction of the shadow.

"My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The figure proclaimed as he stepped into view, revealing a short boy with long blond hair pulled back into a braid, and golden eyes.

The two thugs gaped at him for awhile before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"You? The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Butch asked with a snicker.

"Your nothing but a little kid!" Bruce added with a howl of laughter.

The boy froze as a look of pure rage crossed his face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET FLEA!" He shouted as he rushed toward Bruce and slugged him right in the face, sending the large man flying against a wall.

"Bruce!" Butch shouted as he watched his companion fly across the alley. He turned toward the young alchemist and glared. "Your gonna pay for that you runt!"

Edward was about to reply when a large body of armor came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, please calm down." He said.

"Tch, fine…" Ed said with a sigh.

"You two again?" A familiar voice questioned.

Ed and Al looked up in shock and noticed the homunculus standing just behind the remaining thug.

Ed squinted and then his eyes widened when he recognized her. "Your that girl who was with Envy!" He shouted as he pointed at her.

Spite rolled her eyes. "No, I'm his pet mongoose." She replied sarcastically.

The alchemist narrowed his eyes at her threateningly. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No! Whatever gave you that idea!" Spite snapped.

Ed growled and prepared to attack her when his younger brother tapped his shoulder.

"Umm, Brother? Aren't you forgetting about them?" Alphonse asked as he pointed to the thugs.

Bruce rubbed his head with a dazed look in his eyes as Butch helped the larger man to his feet.

"Where is that little maggot? I am gonna pulverize him…" Bruce slurred.

Ed looked at them with disinterest. "Ya I guess we should take care of them first." He said with a shrug.

Butch glared at him. "You say that like you think we are weak!"

Ed smirked. "Well ya…that's cause you are." He replied.

The two thugs growled and charged at the boy. Ed clapped his hands together and formed a blade from his automail arm.

"Bring it on!" He shouted as he prepared to attack.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in from of him and dissipated to reveal Spite.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Ed shouted.

Spite turned her head and gave him a deadly glare. "I can handle them. I don't need to be saved by some human!" She spat.

"Hey! Is that anyway to thank me! I just stopped them from beating the crap out of you, or worse!" The short alchemist shot back.

"I can take care of myself!" Spite shouted as a large shadow shot out at the thugs, knocking them to the ground.

"W-what the?" Bruce sputtered as he picked himself up.

"What just happened!" Butch shouted as he gazed at the girl in horror.

A sadistic smirk spread on Spite's face as another shadow form in from of her.

Ed's eyes widened. _"That expression…it looks just like the same smirk Envy has…"_

The shadow, in the shape of a snake, lashed out at Butch, biting his arm and lifting him in the air. It slammed him to the ground and then rammed him against a wall.

"Hey! Stop! You'll kill him!" Ed shouted as he grabbed the girls arm, causing her to lose concentration and drop her shadow.

"Let go!" Spite shouted as she jerked her arm away from him.

Bruce gaped at the homunculus with a look of terror. "Y-you're a monster!" He rushed over to Butch and helped the half unconscious man to his feet.

"Th-this isn't over! I'll get you for this, girl!" Butch managed to choke out.

The two thugs got out of the alley as quick as they could, disappearing from sight.

Spite looked down and sighed. _"Monster huh? They have no right to say that…they are the monsters…" _She thought with repulsion.

The dark girl looked up at Ed and Al with a glare. "There, they got away alive. Happy?" She snarled.

"No." Ed said flatly. "You nearly killed that guy." He said.

Spite glowered at him hatefully. "Oh? And what exactly were you gonna do? Didn't look as if you were planning making friends with them." She deadpanned.

"No, I wasn't, I would have just scared them off." Ed replied.

"They deserved to die." Spite hissed.

"But that doesn't make killing them right." Al responded.

Spite whirled so that she was facing him. "What do you know, Tin can?! And like I care if it is right!"

Startled by her outburst, Al took a step back.

"Hey! Don't talk that way to my little brother!" Ed protested.

Spite smirked. "Little? So you mean you are the older one?"

Ed glared at her. "Ya, got a problem with that?" He snapped.

"Oh no, not at all….shorty." She teased.

Ed growled. "You really are like Envy…."

Spite's smirk turned into a grimace. "Do NOT compare me to HIM." She said darkly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" Ed said with a smirk.

Spite just growled and turned away.

"If you hate him so much then why work with him?" Al asked.

Spite glanced at the ground. "I-I don't hate him…he just…irritates me sometimes…" She muttered.

"Why work with him at all? He and all the other homunculi are evil." Ed stated.

Spite shot him a glare. "I beg your pardon? You know nothing about them!" She spat with a voice filled with venom. Despite the fact that she acted like she hated everyone, Spite had grown to care for the other homunculi. They had become like a family to her, and she felt very defensive of them.

Ed prepared to clap his hands together when Al touched his shoulder.

"Brother wait!"

"Back off Al! She is really asking for it!" Ed shouted.

"But we have no reason to fight her!" Al replied.

"No reason?" Ed sputtered. "She is with THEM!"

"Maybe so….but I don't think she is evil! She may be working with Envy but she does not seem bad to me." Al reasoned.

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes when she was attacking those jerks? She had the same expression as Envy!" Ed shot back, earning a cold glare from the dark girl.

"But still…she let them go Ed…if she had really wanted to kill them then she would have…" Al responded.

Ed sighed. "Maybe your right, Al…"

He looked over at Spite, who just snorted and looked away, crossing her arms.

"So what are you doing out here on your own anyway? Where is Envy?" Ed asked as he leaned against a wall.

Spite scowled at him. "I don't need to be watched over like a child…I can go where I want whenever I want. He is not my caretaker." She spat.

"I take it this is a touchy subject for you?" Ed asked with a smirk.

Spite growled as Al touched his brothers shoulder again.

"Brother…" He warned.

"Hey, I'm only kidding." Ed said with a chuckle.

"I do not find your sense of humor amusing, Fullmetal." Spite retorted.

"Lighten up…so what are you doing in the city anyway?" Ed asked.

Spite glared at him coldly. "I told you…I can go where I want when I want…"

"I know…but why here? You don't seem like the type who would want to be around large crowds of people." Ed pointed out.

"I…just kind of…wandered here…" Spite mumbled.

"In other words….you got lost?" Ed teased.

"Sh-shutup! I just zoned out that's all…I have had a lot on my mind…" The girl retorted.

"Like what?" Al asked.

"None of you business." Spite muttered coldly.

"J-just trying to start a conversation..." Al stuttered.

"Hn…" Spite replied as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"So, do you plan on going back to the homunculi, or are you planning on staying here for awhile?" Al asked.

"I don't think I feel like going back there right now….what do you care?" The young homunculus responded.

"Umm, n-no reason…if you want you can hang out with us. We can show you around if you would like." Al offered.

Spite arched an eyebrow. "You're kidding right? In case I am forgetting something…we are suppose to be enemies."

"Uhh well, you don't seem that bad and besides…" Before the youngest Elric could finish his sentence, he was cut off by his older brother.

"Hey! Wait! Hold on! Time Out!" Ed shouted. "Are you mental, Al?! She is a homunculus!"

"That's doesn't mean we can't get along…" Al muttered as Spite growled at Ed's statement.

The young state alchemist ran his fingers through his hair. _"I just know I am gonna regret this…" _

"Fine, she can hang out with us, but if she tries anything…" He muttered.

"Whoa hold on…I never said I WANTED to hang out with you." Spite interrupted as she glared at the short boy.

"Hey, I am trying to be nice here!" Ed defended.

"Hah! Like I need kindness from a short, pathetic, little human like you!" Spite growled.

"Who are you calling little! Say that again and I'll…"

"You'll what, Shrimp!"

The two of them stood just inches apart, circling each other as Spite glared down at Ed, and he scowled up at her.

"Hey, cut it out you two!" Al said as he stepped between them in an attempt to calm them down.

Spite huffed. "Fine…I will hang out with you, but only because I have nothing better to do with my time." She said as she stormed ahead of the Elric brothers. "You two coming or not?"

"Ya, right behind you." Al replied. If he could smile, then he would be.

Ed smirked and nudged his brother playfully. "Oh I see…"

Al blushed, which was odd since he was nothing but armor. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He asked nervously.

Ed chuckled. "Oh nothing…I just find it odd that you have a crush on someone like her…she doesn't seem to be your type." He teased.

"Brother!" Al protested.

Ed just laughed as he ran to catch up with Spite, who was waiting impatiently at the end of the alley.

Al glanced at her nervously, hoping she hadn't heard anything.

The girl just rolled her eyes at Ed, who was glaring at her, although his glare didn't seem as serious as before, Al figured he was just playing around with her.

"If we are gonna go, then lets go." Spite muttered as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ed chuckled. "All right, all right, lets go."

----

Whew, I think this is the longest chapter I have done :o it was five whole pages X3 anyway…..ohhh it seems Al has a little crush on Spite ;D oh Envy is gonna love this X3 he will freak out enough when he finds out she is hanging out with his worst enemies XD no there will be no AlXSpite, it is only one sided :3

**Al:** Please review! They make the author update faster!


	25. Weakness

Wow I got so many reviews for the last chapter X3 thank you people for all of your support :3

OH and if you like Soul Eater, please check out my newest story "Stray" it needs love =[

-----

"OK! OK! WE"RE SORRY!"

Envy glared down at the two younger homunculi hatefully. He had them by their ankles and was dangling then over the banister of the stairs.

"Y-ya Envy, can't you take a joke?" Deceit whimpered.

Envy growled and made as if to accidentally drop them.

"YIKES! Hey watch is Palmtree!" Greed snapped.

Envy loosened his grip a little bit more. "What was that?" He asked with annoyance.

"Meep! Nothing! I'm sorry!" Greed yelped as Deceit let out another pitiful whimper.

"_Big bunch of babies…"_ Envy thought to himself with disgust. _"No better then humans…"_

"C-come on Envy…let us down please? We won't do it ever again." Begged Deceit.

Envy smirked. "Oh so you want down?……Ok."

Greed gave Deceit a sharp glare. "Couldn't you have worded that different-AHHHHH!" He was cut off as Envy suddenly let go of him and his apprentice.

"Oops." The green haired homunculus said innocently, as Greed and Deceit fell to the ground with a crash. He turned and began to walk of, ignoring Deceit's pain filled whines and Greed's curses.

As he turned around the corner, he came face to face with Lust. She crossed her arms and gave him a look that a mother would give to a misbehaving child.

"What?" Envy asked with a grin.

"Can't you be nice for one second in your life?" Lust asked as she arced an eyebrow at him.

Envy just shrugged. " "Nice" is not in my vocabulary."

"Obviously…" Lust muttered.

"Can't you go nag someone else?" Envy asked as he leaned against the wall.

Lust narrowed her eyes at him with irritation. "Envy, be serious!" She scolded.

Envy just smirked at her. "Yes Mom." He sniggered.

The female homunculus just rolled her eyes. "Whatever….where is Spite?" She asked.

Envy shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You are suppose to be responsible for her." Lust reminded.

"Ya so? Doesn't mean I am suppose to watch her 24/7…" Envy grumbled.

Lust frowned. "Envy, this is serious. I have been looking for her all day and I can't find her! I came to you because I figured that you would know where she is." She said frantically.

"I haven't seen her since this morning…" Envy replied.

Lust placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Did you get in a fight AGAIN?" She asked with agitation.

"N-no! I swear I didn't do anything this time! She has just…been acting weird…" He explained.

Lust sighed. "Well…we better start looking for her…maybe she is just hiding…you know how she likes her alone time."

"Ya…" Envy replied.

"You go search upstairs and I will look downstairs." Lust ordered as she walked towards the staircase. "And if you see Vanity, ask her if she has seen Spite, and if she hasn't, tell her to help us look."

Envy nodded and proceeded to walk down the hall.

..

"You gotta be kidding me! That price is outrageous! Are you trying to rip me off!"

Spite stood with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face as she and Al watched Ed argue with the shopkeeper.

"What are you talking about you little snot? The price is perfectly reasonable!"

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

"Ummm, Brother? Maybe we should just forget about it and go somewhere else…" Al suggested.

Ed grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want it anyway…" He muttered as he began to walk off.

"Well that was a perfect waste of thirty minutes of my life…." Spite sighed with irritation. She and Al silently followed the short-tempered alchemist down the street.

"Hey look! Lets go check out that pet store!" Al exclaimed as he pointed down the street at a little pet shop.

Ed glanced at Spite. "Al, I don't think…" But both his brother and the homunculus were already walking towards the shop. Ed sighed before following them.

"Good afternoon!" Greeted the shop manager in a cheery tone that made Spite wince.

"Hello." Al greeted as Ed just nodded his head.

The three teens walked over to the middle of the shop where some kittens were romping around in a little gate.

"Aww look at all the cute kittens!" Al Exclaimed as he picked up an orange tom and held it up in front of Spite.

The girl's cheeks flushed when she saw the kitten. It mewed and licked her nose, causing her to blush even more. "Uhhh" She shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"Hey…you ok?" Ed asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Spite muttered.

The little kitten mewed again and leaped into the dark girl's arms.

"Wh-wha?" Spite's face turned beet red as the kitten snuggled her.

"I think he likes you." Al chuckled.

"That's a shock…didn't think you were an animal lover Spite." Ed said with a smirk.

"Sh-shutup!" Spite stuttered as she attempted to glare at him, however, with her scarlet blush and the kitten in her arms, it did not have the same affect as it usually did

She walked over to the gate and gently set the kitten back inside. The orange tom mewed a complaint before turning it's attention back to it's littermates.

"Umm…lets go somewhere else…" She mumbled as she hastily made her way to the door, attempting not to look at any more animals. She did NOT want anyone to see her weakness for cute animals.

Ed snickered. "Maybe she IS your type after all." He said as he winked at his "little" brother.

"Knock that off, Brother!" Al complained with a blush.

He quickly followed Spite outside.

Ed trailed behind as he attempted to hide his amusement.

----

Wow 25 chapters 8D I feel proud of myself X3 and as for the romance thing…yes there will be some :3 not any heavy stuff…just light and fluffy type romance ;D ehehe I am secretly a sucker for fluff X3;;


	26. Hidden Enemy

Ack! sorry for the slow update D: Been busy .x. working on a largish art project so yea… I will work on the next chapter and try to have it up sooner than this one XD;

-----

"_Why did I let them bring me here?"_

Spite glared at the blond boy in front of her as he bit into his sandwich.

The three teens were at the same exact restaurant that she and Envy had been to not long ago.

Spite scowled as she watched Ed eat the sandwich. _"How can he eat that? Doesn't he realize that is contains a dead animal?"_

Ed noticed the look she was giving him and paused. He held up the sandwich. "Sorry, did you want some?" He asked politely. The boy was making an attempt to be friends with her for Al's sake, considering his brother seemed to be so fond of her.

The dark girl just gave the sandwich a disgusted look and turned away.

Ed shrugged before going back to eating his sandwich.

"I was just trying to be nice…" He muttered. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Spite rolled her eyes. "No, I have no need for food…" She snapped.

"Ok, ok…geez are you always so grumpy?" Ed asked as he rolled his eyes.

Spite just snorted and gave him a cold glare.

"Brother! Be nice!" Al scolded.

"Right, right, sorry…" Ed murmured with a wave of his hand. He finished off his meal and stood up, placing some money on the table. "Ready to go?"

"Finally…" Spite growled.

"In a hurry are we?" Ed said with a smirk.

Spite rolled her eyes. "I just don't like it here…"

"Well lets get going then!" Al cut in before another argument could break out. He grabbed both of the other teens by the arms and made his way to the door.

"So where should we go next? Oh, I know! Lets go to the park." Al suggested.

Ed smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, sounds like a plan. What do you think, Grumpy?" He asked as he looked over at Spite.

Spite just rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

"All right then….to the park!" Ed declared.

..

Envy cursed under his breath. _"Where is that girl? When I get my hands on her I am gonna ring her neck!"_

When he had met up with Vanity she had told him that Spite said she was going out for a walk. The pink haired homunculus had a very worried look on her face when she said this, causing Envy to become concerned.

"_If she does something stupid….I will kill her…."_

He, Vanity, and Wrath had been searching around the forest while Lust and Sloth had been searching inside the mansion.

"She better not have gone into the city by herself…"

"Envy! We can't find her anywhere!" Wrath called as he ran over to the older homunculus.

Envy frowned. "Hn….you and Vanity head back to the mansion…" He ordered.

"What? Why? We are not giving up are we?" Vanity asked.

"Of course not!" Envy snarled. "Now get back to the mansion.

"What about you?" Wrath asked.

"I am…gonna go look in the city." Envy replied.

Vanity and Wrath's eyes widened.

"You don't think she went there do you? She HATES being around humans." Vanity reminded.

"I know…but I am gonna go look anyway, you can never be so sure." Envy turned and began to walk down the path to the city, leaving Vanity and Wrath behind.

"Come on Wrath, lets go back to the mansion and tell Lust and Sloth that we could not find her out here…" Vanity said as she began to walk to the mansion.

"I hope Envy finds sis…." Wrath murmured.

"Ya…me too…" Vanity replied.

..

"Race ya to that tree!" Ed yelled as he sprinted off in the direction of a large oak tree.

Spite rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Fine then…" She fazed into the shadows and took off after him.

Al chuckled lightly before following his brother.

"Hah! I am gonna win!" Ed shouted triumphantly. "You are to slo- HEY!!" He was cut off when he realized that he was not getting any closer to the tree. The boy looked down to see his feet covered in shadow then he looked up just as Spite materialized next to the tree.

The dark girl leaned against the tree and inspected her nails with a smug smirk on her face. "I win."

Ed glared as his feet were released. "Cheater!" He growled.

Spite just shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Ed clenched his teeth and was about to charge at her when Al placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Brother, lets go check out the playground." He suggested.

Ed gave his little brother a funny look. "Aren't we a little old for that?"

Al chuckled nervously. "Well we might as well have fun while we are still young right?" _"And I don't want you and Spite to get into another fight…"_

Ed shrugged and gave Al a grin. "Sure, I guess your right." It was almost dark out and there was no one around anyway, so Ed figured it would not hurt anything.

The boys ran over to the playground as Spite followed them silently. She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow as she watched Al push Ed on the swings..

"You're kidding me right? How old are you guys?" She asked skeptically.

"Aww come on Spite, lighten up." Ed replied cheerfully.

"Ya, come on Spite. I will push you." Al added.

"Oh, no, I really don't think-" Spite argued but was cut off as Al came over and picked her up.

"Come on, it will be fun." He said as he carried the girl over to the swing set.

"H-hey! P-put me down!" Spite stammered as a pink blush spread across her face.

Al set her gently into the swing next to Ed and began to push her. "See? It is not so bad." He said.

Spite just looks down, her bang casting a shadow over her face. "Ummm…" She mumbled.

Ed snickered at her embarrassment but stopped when she shot him a glare. He cleared his throat before quickly changing the subject. "So…. what's it like being around Envy all the time? He must get on your nerves."

"You have no idea…" Spite muttered. "He is way to overbearing…I can't go anywhere without him constantly watching me."

"And there is a very good reason for that." A familiar voice growled.

Spite leaped out of the swing in surprise and whirled around. "S-Sensei!"

Envy fixed her with a dark glare. "So this is where you have been, eh? With the Elric brats?" He asked in a voice that was deathly calm. His cold glare sent a shiver up Spite's back, she had never seen him so angry.

"I-I was….i-its not what it looks like…" The girl mumbled. Envy was furious and she knew it. The fact that he seemed so calm about it made Spite nervous.

"Oh really? Then what exactly is it?" Envy asked as his glare turned into a cheerful grin.

"Hey, Envy! Leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong!" Ed shouted in Spite's defense.

"Well it sure doesn't seem as if she did anything right!" Envy spat as his glare returned.

Spite flinched at this. "I-I'm sorry Sensei…" She murmured. She had never been afraid of Envy before, but the rage and fury that was coming off him in waves was enough to frighten even her. On top of that, his retort hurt her a little.

Envy just glared at her before grabbing her arm. "Come on…" He growled.

Spite just nodded, avoided looking him in the eyes, and let him lead her away.

"Let her go, Envy!" Al shouted clenching his fists.

Envy paused and glared at the Elric brothers. "I am taking her home, back off brats!"

"That's what you think!" Ed shouted. He charged at Envy, his fist flying out to meet the green haired homunculus's face.

SMACK!

Ed's eyes widened as Spite leaped in front of him and took the hit. He had punched her with his automail arm so it left a painful looking bruise on her left cheek.

"Spite!" Al shouted in shock.

"Why?" Ed asked as he stared at her in disbelief.

Spite stood firmly in front of her sensei. "It is best that you do not get involved." She murmured.

"Your not actually gonna follow this guy are you?! He is evil!" Ed argued.

Spite just smiled bitterly. "Then I guess that makes me evil too…" She turned and walked beside Envy.

The older homunculus snorted before walking off, Spite trailing behind.

Al began to run after them. "Spite, wait!"

"Let them go Al!" Ed shouted.

The younger boy stopped and turned to face the older, shorter one. "But, Brother…"

"Just let them go…" Ed muttered before turning and walking off in the other direction.

Al turned back to see Spite and Envy disappearing in the distance and sighed before turning to follow his brother.

..

Meanwhile in a cheap, smelly bar located in a dark alleyway in the dirtiest part of the city, two angry thugs contemplated what had just happened a few hours ago.

"When I see that girl again I am gonna-OUCH!" Butch winced and grabbed his bandaged arm in pain.

"Take it easy, Bro." Bruce said as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"YEOWCH! WATCH IT YOU BIG OFE!" Butch screeched.

Bruce backed off, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "Sorry, Bro. Didn't mean to hurt ya."

Butch went back to muttering and nursing his arm. "Who does she think she is…and what was with that tattoo? Her gang symbol?"

Bruce shrugged. "Got me, Bro…but it looked a lot like a symbol I saw in one of them alchemy books…some kind of dragon or something biting it's tail…"

The shorter man gave his brother a sour look. "You and your books…you are such a sissy you know that?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I could not help but overhearing…" A smooth voice interrupted.

Butch looked up with a glare. "Eh? What do you want?"

A middle age man stood in front of the thug's table, a cocky, stuck up expression on his face. He had ice blue eyes and short black hair with a white streak and he wore a white lab coat over a black shirt and dress pants.

"I just want to talk about your little tattooed friend…tell me…did she have long jet black hair and green eyes?" The man asked.

"Ya…what's it to you?" Butch growled suspiciously.

The stranger gave a wicked smile. "Oh nothing…. how would you young men like to get revenge on her?"

Butch grinned evilly. "That sounds like it would be fun….but what's in it for you?"

The man smirked. "Why, the satisfaction of helping you….and….I have not seen her in such a long time…it would be nice to see her again."

"You know the little brat?" Bruce asked.

"I suppose you could say that…" The man responded with a smile.

Butch snorted. "So what's your name, Mister?"

"You may call me…Dr. Sasaki."

----

Again, sorry for making you guys wait XD; I was busy with art and stuff X3;; I am going camping at the beach this weekend so I will work on the next chapter when I get back :3


	27. Deja Vu

Ok so…family problems right now….my dad has officially split up with my step mom, she and her kids moved out the other day…would have updated then but…meh…it was chaotic around here…

On with the story.

---

Spite followed Envy silently. They had not spoken since they left the Elric brothers at the park. The dark girl bit her lip nervously. She knew how much Envy despised the Elrics and that her punishment was not going to be light.

After awhile Envy stopped at their usual training spot. He stood in the middle of the clearing, his back turned to Spite. The green haired homunculus did not utter a word as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Spite hesitated before walking up behind him.

"S-sensei…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Envy whirled around and drove his fist into her stomach. She lurched forward, her eyes wide, as her legs buckled from beneath her. It really didn't come as a surprise, she was expecting some form of punishment, but the pain in her gut was a bit of a shock. Envy had never hit her quite that hard before.

The girl fell to the ground, gasping for breath as Envy stood over her, a menacing glare on his face.

"What where you thinking?" He hissed in a voice filled with venom.

Spite winced and attempted to reply but her shortage of breath made it impossible to speak.

Envy growled and kicked her in the side. "Answer me!"

The younger homunculus shuddered in pain and attempted to lift her self up. Envy stood with his arms crossed, surprisingly very patient considering the situation.

When Spite finally managed to get up the green haired homunculus grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"No are you going to tell me why the heck you were with those _humans_?" He spat the word humans like it was poison on his tongue.

Spite hesitated before answering. "I was…bored…" She muttered.

Envy blinked. "Bored? THAT is your excuse?" He snarled, letting go of her chin.

The girl averted his gaze, choosing to look at the ground.

Envy closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in frustration. "I-I'm so angry I could _kill_ you…"

"Your welcome to try…" Spite mumbled.

Envy's eyes snapped open and he snatched her by the chin again. "What was that? Are you getting smart with me?"

Spite flinched. "No…sir…."

Amethyst eyes studied her for a moment before he let go of her chin again.

"Tch…" Envy turned his back on her and paced a few times in the center of the clearing.

"…Sensei?" Spite murmured.

"Just…go back to the mansion….I will be there to deal with you in a minute…" Envy responded.

Spite bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, choosing to do as he said and head back home.

Once the dark girl was out of sight Envy pulled his fist back and punched the nearest tree, completely knocking it to the ground. Everything about the situation angered him. He felt betrayed. Spite had seemed so friendly with his worst enemies, and he didn't know why, but it had hurt.

He sighed and ran a hand through his long green hair. _"Why does this have to be so difficult? Why does everything concerning…__**her**__…have to be so complicated? And I am probably going to end up making her hate me even MORE…why do I care anyway? Plenty of people hate me…."_

Envy sighed again before walking back to the mansion. _"Ugh….déjà vu…"_

_---  
_

Envy shares my same thought near the end :D

Oi…this is getting repetitive…I promise…next time something like this happens again…I will switch it up a bit ;3

Sorry it is so short D: I have absolutely no motivation right now….


	28. Lectures and Punishment

Whats this? An update? GASP! O:

errrmmm yea...sorry bout that....took a but of a hiatus from this story 8D;

But I am back =)

Hopefully I will be able to update more often now.

* * *

"Spite! There you are! Where were you? We were worried." Lust greeted as Spite entered the mansion. The girl just sighed before heading for her room.

"Spite, are you ok?" Vanity asked.

"Need to be alone…" Spite muttered.

"_Again?" _Lust thought. _"When will it end?"_

"Sis!" Wrath called as he began to run after Spite. Sloth stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave her be…"

"But..." Wrath began but was cut off by Lust.

"It would be best to give her space for now."

A moment later Greed and Deceit walked into the room.

"Hey whats up with Sunshine?" Deceit asked. "I just insulted her and she only walked by like I wasn't even there."

Greed nodded. "Ya, I thought she would beat him up for sure after a comment like that. Don't tell me that the Palm Tree went and made her mad AGAIN."

Lust sighed and nodded. "I am afraid so..."

Greed shook his head. "Tch, idiot just doesn't know how to handle the ladies. Now if it were me...."

Lust, Sloth and Vanity just rolled their eyes as the greedy homunculus continued to boast about himself.

Suddenly, the front door burst open as Envy came storming through.

Lust narrowed her eyes at him. "Envy...."

The older homunculus shot her a deadly glare "Not now Lust." He hissed as he made his way in the direction of Spite's room.

Lust opened her mouth to protest but kept silent when she noticed the coldness in his eyes. In all the years that she had known him she had never seen him so angry. She didn't try to stop him as he left the room, for fear of her life.

Greed looked as if he was about to shout after the green haired homunculus but Lust placed an arm on his shoulder.

"No. It's best not to bother him right now."

Greed gave her a confused look. "Are you sure we should just let him go like that?"

Lust sighed. "If we want to live..." _"I just hope Spite will be ok."_

--

Spite stared at the ceiling as she laid in her bed. _"What was I thinking? I should have never agreed to go with those humans...." _The dark girl closed her eyes as she remembered how angry her mentor was. _"Biggest mistake of my life...."_

She heard the door open and the sound of footsteps as someone walked in the room. Spite opened her eyes to see Envy glaring down at her.

"Well? You gonna give me the _real_ reason that you were hanging around those Elric brats?" He spat.

Spite just sighed and turned away from him.

Envy snarled as he grabbed her by the arms and forced her up to look at him. "Answer me!" He hissed angrily.

The younger homunculus winced before replying. "They kind of helped me, ok..."

"With what?" Envy grunted.

"Some thugs cornered me in an alley and threatened me...no big deal..." She muttered in reply.

Envy let out a hiss when he heard this. _"They dared to threaten MY apprentice?!"_ Then his eyes widened in realization.

"You actually needed _THEIR _protection from a couple of punks?!" He growled.

Spite shot him a poisonous glare. "_No_! I could have easily killed those pathetic humans....the brats just butted in."

"But why were you hanging out with them?" Envy snorted.

Slowly, Spite's fear for the older homunculus began to turn into anger.

"It is none of your business, and who gave you the right to decide who I hang out with?" She challenged.

Instantly, Envy's hands went from her arms to her throat as he grabbed her into a death grip.

"You are _MY _charge...._MY_ responsibility, you are to follow _MY_ orders _exactly._" He snarled.

"You never _ordered_ me to stay away from them." Spite replied with a smirk.

Envy's glare darkened as he tightened his grip on her throat. Spite choked as her air got cut off.

"Well I am ordering you _now._"

Spite just glared at him, her hands gripping his wrists in a failed attempt to make him let go.

Envy smirked sadistically as he took a moment to enjoy her pain before scowling at her. "You don't actually _like _those brats do you?"

"Would it piss you off if I did?"

The girl's icy reply made something inside Envy snap as he grabbed her collar and slammed her face first onto the floor. He dug his knee in between her shoulder blades as he kept her head pinned down with one hand and placed his free hand on the ground for support.

"You are really asking for a beating, girl." He hissed.

"Go ahead and try it, Palm Tree." Spite retorted.

Envy let out a growl as he dug his knee deeper inter her back.

Spite bit her lip as she tried to keep from screaming.

The older homunculus kept her pinned there for a bit before getting off of her. She struggled to her knees and glared up at him as he began to leave the room.

He stopped at the door, not even bothering to turn around. "If you _ever_ go near them again...unless you plan on inflicting pain...I will make your life miserable." He said coldly as he walked out the door.

"You already have..."

* * *

I would have made this chapter longer but that seemed like a good place for a cliffy 8D

**Envy:** I am in a foul mood so you people better review -.-


	29. ATTENTION!

Hey there guys! Just letting you all know I have NOT abandoned this story...sorry it kind of died. I plan on rewriting this story COMPLETELY. I am just not satisfied with it...especially the first several chapters.

It might take awhile...I want to actually plan out the story instead of just writing it as I go like I have been doing. Just to let you know..Vanity and Deceit MAY not be in the rewrite. They were just extra characters that were just there for the sake of being there and I have no real attachment to them...though I might continue using them if you guys still want them to be in the story.

Anyway...hopefully I will have the new story up soon!

PS. Any updates for THIS story will just be alerts to let you know the progression of the new story and to let ya know when it is up!


End file.
